what eyes can't see'
by grrr16
Summary: Naruto lost his vision Because of Sasuke. how will Sasuke react to this? and will Naruto be able to heal Sasuke's hatred into something more. Itachi? yup he's after the poor blond too. SasuNaru
1. starting his first day

''Naruto?...Naruto your going to be late to your first day of school..'' called iruka watching Naruto's small body moving around the covers til Iruka could see soft strands of blond hair peaking out of the covers soon fallowed by very Beautiful blue irises that left you wondering if you were staring into a deep ocean or into the sky itself.

'' what time is it iruka'' came the small voice. Iruka smiled and sat down besides Naruto's tiny frail body. '' its 7:05 have to get ready for school bus comes at 7:55''

Naruto smiled at Iruka and hugged him making a big smile curl up on Iruka's face.

'' i'm a bit nervous'' said Naruto who was bunching the covers to his body.

Iruka smiled

''don't worry i'm sure it'll be fun know hurry up I have to wake up your dad (kakashi)

'' Naruto slowly crawled out of bed and made his way to the restroom to take a shower and brush his teeth.

Iruka smiled and stood up walking towards his bedroom and looked at kakashi with warm eyes and gently shook him. Kakashi woke instantly looking up at his love and kissed him .

''morning'' greeted Iruka

Kakashi smiled and stretched getting up and walked into the restroom seeing Naruto already there brushing his teeth and joined him..

Naruto looked up at his dad and smiled and when he was done hugged him. Kakashi smiled and hugged the tiny little blond.

''how do you feel about starting school here at Konoha high ?'' asked Kakashi

Naruto smile faded a bit but still was his normal happy self. '' w..well (sigh) I hope I meet lots of friends''

Kakashi smiled and watched as his adoptive son began to take off his clothes and get in the shower.

'' don't slip now''

(no worry's kakashi is a good dad)

**(**_**Flashback**_**)**

_the small building looked so old and dirty but besides all that the children were all kind and well mannered and the place was clean enough for the children to play and run around in , but in one of the small windows there was a child kakashi grew faund of the little blond was about 3 years old sitting by a window gazing at the sky his tiny hands was tucked under his chin and his small little feet dangled off the chair his blond locks were amazing he had 3 little whisker like marks on his cheeks adding to the beauty. Iruka looked at his husband and fallowed his eye sight and in that one moment beautiful blue orbs gazed back at them and smiled making both men's breath hitch._

_'' kakashi..i want that child'' said Iruka looking up at his husband_

_'' I was about to ask you the same thing.'' whispered Kakashi_

_they looked back at the window and gazed at the child who was staring back lovingly to the sky._

_''yes he is perfect.. he'll be our perfect child''_

_(**end of flashback**)_

(time skip)

Naruto walked into the classroom and whispered to Asuma the biology teacher. None of the students were looking at the blond since he was early and more students were still coming into the classroom.

'' welcome Naruto I hope you like it here at Konoha''

Naruto smiled at the man

''u..uhm where do I sit?''

ah! yes you may sit at...Asuma looked around the room and noticed a spot by Rock lee.

'' you may sit there '' he said pointing at a boy with black short hair and really huge round black eyes. Naruto walked towards him. '' ah..um hello'' Rock lee looked at Naruto and smiled ''hello are you new here''?

''y..yes my name is Naruto..Uzumaki'' he answered

Rock lee smiled and held out his hand.

'' nice to meet you Naruto my name is rock lee''

Naruto smiled warmly and shook his hand. '' I can sit there? He asked

Rock lee looked at the seat and back at Naruto ''sure''

Naruto looked at the students coming in the room, some noticing him others didn't to busy frowning at their my-life-is-so-shitty day.

Sakura and ino came into the room and noticed the cute adorable little blond and walked towards him.

'' hello there are you new here?'' asked the pretty girl with pink hair

''u..u..um yes'' stuttered Naruto a pretty pinkish color adoring his creamy cheeks.

Sakura smiled and felt like like hugging the tiny blond.

'' nice to meet you uh..?''.

''Naruto..Naruto Uzumaki''

Ino smiled '' nice to meet you Naruto i'm ino and this is Sakura my best friend''

Naruto smiled

''nice to meet you..i..I hope we can be friends''

''hai'' answered Sakura Ino smiling as they walked away to the seats behind them.

Naruto smiled, so far his day was going well until...a tall boy with jet black hair and dark coal eyes looked at him in which seemed like for a while and when he thought he'd never look away Sasuke glared daggers at him.

Naruto looked away fast and turned to see 3 boys one with brown hair pulled up on a pony tail and the other was tall and had brown lighter hair and had two red scars on each of his cheeks and the other one was not so tall but chubby and he was eating potato chips.

Naruto observed the people that kept coming in some late some had passes and others..just didn't care.

Naruto looked at the board and then looked behind him, feeling eyes on him and looked away fast .

'_'oh god i'm scared of that guy he keeps glaring at me''_

Asuma stepped up at the board and started talking about the four macromolecules that's till Asuma looked at Naruto remembering

'' ah!.. yes everyone we have a new student'' he announced

''come on up here Naruto and say something about yourself.''

Naruto gulped and slowly got up and walked towards his Sensei.

''um..i ..um my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm 15 years old i barely moved here with my parents''...

The whole classroom had their eyes on him but the ones that kept bugging Naruto was that tall guy with dark eyes glaring at him. Naruto looked down fidgeting under his feet not noticing at most of the guys there weren't just looking they were lusting even the raven wanted him


	2. don't close your eyes'

Naruto lay on his bed i staring out the window watching as the sun began to hide away in the horizon. Leaving beautiful colors plastered on the sky.

Naruto closed his eyes and turned his body towards the wall thinking back at how school went and smiled remembering lee,Sakura and Ino and closed his eyes as soon as he closed them the image of those dark eyes glaring began to repeat themselves in Naruto's mind and curl himself into a tiny little ball trembling a bit feeling as if those eyes seem to swallow him whole and choke in his own fear.

Iruka knocked on the door making Naruto flinch and smile at his ''father'' with a hint of relief.

''why so jumpy''? Asked Iruka sitting by his son

''n..nothing why? Asked Naruto looking at Iruka

Iruka gave him a I-know-your-lying look and smiled at his adoptive son

'' come on tell me whats wrong''

Naruto looked down at his feet

'' did school not go well?''

''No No! school was ok but there was this certain person who was...a little scary ..

Naruto's tiny fingers curled up gently on his shirt '' he really scares me''

Iruka looked at his tiny son and smiled '' Ah don't worry about it I'm sure you'll be fine'' said Iruka smiling at Naruto and putting an arm around his son .

''now come down for dinner kakashi is waiting for us'' Naruto smiled and walked down the stairs into the dinning room helping Iruka set up the table as Kakashi flipped through the channels on Tv

Iruka smiled at his husband wiped his wet hands on the cloth. Kakashi smiled back and looked at Naruto ruffling his hair.

'' how was school''?

Naruto smiled up at his dad '' it was great''

(time skip)

Naruto finished his dinner and helped Iruka wash the dishes as kakashi went to the living room to watch TV.

'' ah! Yes Naruto remember to pack a pair of clothes on Thursday we're leaving to go see your real father in jail'' Said Iruka Naruto smiled ''ok''

_(__**At school**_)

Naruto walked into the school's courtyard holding his schedule still trying to memorize it and looked around noticing a bunch of guys bullying rock lee on the side of the trashcan . Naruto looked around the courtyard realizing their was no one to notice the scene

Naruto began to trot over to the boys to help rock lee.

''h..hey stop it your hurting him'' yelled Naruto running towards them.

Sasuke turned to see the intruder who dared disturb his enjoyment staring face to face with Naruto.

_...the boy..he was interested in.._

(_**sasuke's point of view**_)

Sasuke looked at Naruto eying that tiny body which tempted him to no end.

Sasuke smirked as he watched Naruto's eyes widen as he looked at him and turned away..fright present in beautiful blue orbs and keel down to help lee .

'' Sasuke what the fuck what do we do with this little runt''

Sasuke glared at the kneeling blond and smirked

'' beat the hell out of him too''

Naruto's eyes widen and looked at lee his poor body was limp and bleeding from many areas. His lip was bleeding and his hair looked untidy and dirty his dark green shirt showed dirt shoe marks on his ribs.

'' run ..Naruto...run'' croaked lee looking at him with one of his eyes fully shut and a bruise surrounding it. The guys Smiled down and approached closer to both Naruto and Lee

'' NO WAIT''!

Sasuke looked down at the tiny blond.

'' please don't hurt him.- begged Naruto

''what! you expect me to stop them from beating the hell out of you both with your useless pleas'' spat Sasuke

'' No please...don't hurt him ...he's really hurt''begged Naruto looking down at lee who was shocked.

''why the hell would I listen to you-

''please ill do anything...hurt..me instead''

Sasuke eyes widen looking down at the blond , Naruto turned to look at him shocking Sasuke even more as he looked at the Beautiful blond.

''wha..what? no Naruto ..don't '' whispered lee wincing a bit as he moved his body.

''please'' continued Naruto ignoring lee

Sasuke kept looking down at the blond

''_what ..what the hell...he's ..doing all that for lee...but everyone else ignores it... he's...different...shit shit! fuck ...i guess I will have my way in the end with that fuckable sexy little blond..'' _Sasuke smirked

''anything''? He asked smirking

Naruto looked up a bit shocked

''a..anything...''

''well in that case to prove it to me you'll let me do anything to you right?..

'' yes''

Naruto gulped '' but you have to ..s..stop beating ..lee...if ..i take his place ''

Sasuke glared down at him .

''...fine! Kiba take lee to the infirmary..''

Naruto watched Kiba pick lee up and took him.

''and you'' growled Sasuke grabbing his chin roughly looking into Naruto's eyes .trying not to lose himself in ocean or in the sky(referring to Naruto's eyes)

'' you better fucking keep your deal!''

Naruto nodded trembling as he looked at Sasuke innocently in which he had the tendency to do without trying.

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he soften up at the look and as irritated as he was punched Naruto in the stomach.

''agh'' gritted Naruto from the impact of the punch.

Sasuke felt something sharp sting him in this chest when he punched the little innocent blond. Sasuke gritted his teeth again .

'' Nenji..Sai'' both nodded understanding Sasuke and began to kick the tiny body under their feet. Nenji kicked Naruto full blast on his ribs while Sai punched him on his cheek making blood fly out of his mouth. Sasuke again felt the stings that the little blond was causing him to feel watching as his tiny body got hurt and beat for someone else, this irritated Sasuke and jumped in kicking the little body on the ribs with full force. Naruto screamed as he felt something break in his ribs.

Sasuke saw this and slapped his hand down on the little blonds plump soft lips

'' if you scream again I swear ill hurt lee more than he already is'' threatened Sasuke.

Sasuke felt bad as the little blond tried not to yelp as they purposely hit him in the same spot where he had broken frail rib. Sai got on him and began to punch the shit out of Naruto by the time he was done Sai got off and finally let Nenji and Sasuke see the horror before their eyes.

Sasuke looked at the tiny blond laying defenseless on the Ground bleeding from his nose and a huge dark purplish fist well marked on his soft cheek, his mouth was full of blood as well as his head...

Sasuke looked at the blond and his eyes widen once more as he saw him spit even more blood out of his mouth his beautiful blue eyes no longer showing fright sense most of the damage was already done all he could saw in those eyes was agony and looked really tired.

Naruto whimpered softly as he felt his rib poke his lungs trying to breath but blood kept coming out of his mouth and nose. Blood was seeping slowly from his head onto the ground soon becoming a small puddle. Small tears began to make their way out of his eyes down to his cheek mixing with blood.

Sasuke , Nenji and Sai soon knew what they were all feeling seeing that little innocent boy almost beaten to death for trying to defend someone else other than himself.

''_he has a heart of gold'' thought Nenji_

''Shit Sasuke hes losing to much blood and he's losing conscience!''

Sasuke panicked

''get the car!''

Sasuke thew the car keys to Nenji and walked towards the small body Sasuke began to panick more as he watched the little blond closing his eyes slowly whimpering here and there as he picked him up.

'' fuck..we over did it on this time!' Sasuke looked down at Naruto and shook him making Naruto flinch and whimper.

'' don't fall asleep stay awake were taking you to the hospital''


	3. i saw you

_**'' what eyes can't see''**_

Sasuke Carried the tiny limp body in his arms into the hospital immediately grabbing the attention of a few nurses and strolled a gurney towards Sasuke and Naruto.

'' 1 2 3 UP'' counted a nurse while the others at the same time placed him on the gurney strolling him away. Sasuke watched as Naruto was being taken away to the emergency room leaving all 3 of them wondering what the hell they were thinking.

'' what happened to him''? Asked one of the nurses looking at the them.

'' whats his name''?

'' wa...we don't know he was simply laying t..there on the ground'' stuttered Sai

Sasuke glared at him '' his name is Naruto Uzumaki'' answered Sasuke emotionless but in the inside he was dying of worry and guilt.

The nurse walked away putting the information on her clipboard and was off to find out the number.

Sasuke walked into the waiting area with Sai and Nenji .

'' FUCK'' spat Sai

'' We over did it'' said Nenji looking at the clock and back at Sasuke

Sasuke remained emotionless, but Nenji Knew that if Sasuke didn't care he would've left Naruto there without any help.

Sasuke watched as the nurse began talking on the phone obviously notifying his parents.

after what seemed forever the doctor approached them

'' hello my name is Tsunade and I'm the doctor taking care of Naruto '' she staed

'' i'm here to report to his parents but I see its only you guys that beat the hell out of that poor kid'' she said with a I-know-what-happened smirk.

Sasuke's eyes widen ''how do you know that?''

''I wasn't born yesterday you brats I saw the way his clothes were, they were all torn up and trampled along with dirt shoe marks on them like the way you're shoes loo right now'' Smirked Tsunade pointing her finger at their shoes covered with a layer of dirt.

'' not just that he had a few broken ribs where shoe marks were seen and he also had a well marked bruise on his cheek..'' she gritted

''you dam brats you could have killed him!...the side of his head was bleeding losing large amounts of blood thanks to you three the injury on his head left him bl-..Tsunade hesitated ..never mind'' she finished

'' No wait tell me'' called Sasuke standing up. Tsunade glared

'' shut up brat its not in your place to even know how he is after the way you have left him.'' said

Tsunade walked away leaving the 3 teenage boys shower in guilt

(_Hour later)_

_Iruka came into the hospital rushing alongside with Kakashi both worried out of their minds to even notice dark coal eyes looking at them curiously._

'' please calm down sir we will give you the results after Tsunade comes back ill notify her right now.'' said a nurse picking up the phone.

Iruka was embraced by Kakashi, while he cried and trembled his hand cupping his mouth, his eyes wide with worry.

Sasuke stood and ,moved closer listening ''_who are they''?_

Tsunade came back towards the two strangers, while Sasuke listened closely.

'' are you the adoptive parents of Naruto?'' asked Tsunade

Sasuke's eyes widen _''adoptive parents''?..._

Iruka stood up fast his eyes wide with worry '' yes... yes we are ''

'''whats wrong with him''? ''is he alright''? please tell me doctor?''

Tsunade turned and looked at Sasuke she was sure that dam brat wanted to know about Naruto's condition. _''heh stupid brat..''_ Tsunade looked at Sasuke and placed Naruto's paper work on the small round table indicating to Sasuke that there was everything he wanted to know about Naruto.

Sasuke saw this.

'' of course lets talk somewhere else more private '' she said taking them away leaving Sasuke a folder with Naruto's information, but what Tsunade did take out was the reports of his condition .

Sasuke snatched the folder quickly and looked to see if anyone was watching, but it was quiet, Sai and Nenji both had fallen asleep on the chairs. Sasuke took in all the information he was begging to read, each time his eyes widening as he scanned through Naruto's information.

_**(with Iruka and kakashi)**_

''….and from that harsh hit on the head ….he has lost his vision...''

Iruka and kakashi looked up at Tsunade with wide eyes ..'' no no no there must be a Mistake...''

kakashi began but stopped mid-sentence Iruka burst out crying his hands on his eyes. Kakashi hugged Iruka trying to sooth him.

'' tell me Tsunade...what else is wrong with him ..is their any chance he will regain his...vision..?" asked kakashi looking desperate.

Tsunade closed her eyes ''_dam those dam brats'' _and looked at Naruto's wonderful parents.

'' well there was more damage done in other parts of his body ..and his head was hit pretty harshly causing him lose his vision and big amounts of blood ...(iruka crying) ..but ...he will restore his vision for sure although this will take time for his brain to start healing the swellings and start rebuilding his vision slowly maby in ..a few months probably maby even a year... (Iruka and kakashi looked up)

''so your saying he will restore is vision''? Asked kakashi with more hope in his tone

Tsunade smiled

'' yes he will and if he fights and doesn't give up maby his vision would restore faster.

Iruka wiped away his tears and embraced kakashi

'' oh ..thank you thank you thank you !Tsunade how we appreciate your help!''

Tsunade smiled '' my pleasure no get out of here and go see your son''

kakashi and iruka bowed and left the room immediately.

(with Sasuke)

Sasuke's eyes were wide in shock...( ''_thoughts'')_

_''Naruto was adopted at age 3 after his mother died and his father was sent away in jail for murder and was placed in a Orphanage._

_both his foster parents are Iruka and kakashi who are both married and adopted Naruto.._

_Not just that..Naruto also has asthma after being placed in the orphanage and till this day he still has it! no wonder Naruto was breathing heavily and every time he did he'd whimper in pain_

_(flashback)_

_Naruto whimpered softly as he felt his rib poke his lungs as he tried to breath, blood kept coming out of his mouth and nose_

_Naruto tried not to yelp as they purposely hit him in the same spot where he had broken the frail rib_

_''Shit Sasuke hes losing to much blood and he's losing conscience.''_

Sasuke turned over an envelope and looked inside it revealing a photograph of ..Naruto! When he was 3 he was wearing a white shirt and small jean shorts that went up to his knees

but that wasn't what was leaving him shocked. Naruto was sitting in the far corner of a room looking outside of a window looking up at the sky his large beautiful blue eyes innocent his tiny little hand was tucked under his chin and his creamy skin stood out as well as those 3 whisker like lines on each of his cheeks his beautiful blond hair stood out as well.

(_flashback_)

_the small building looked so old and dirty but besides that the children were all kind and well mannered and the place was clean enough for the children to play and run around in, but in one of the small window was a child, kakashi grew faun d of the little blond who was about 3 years old and was sitting by a window gazing at the sky, his tiny hand was tucked under his chin and his small little feet dangled off the chair his blond locks were amazing 3 little whisker like marks on his cheeks adding to the beauty. Iruka looked at his husband and fallowed his eye sight and in that one moment beautiful blue orbs gazed back at them and smiled making both men's breath hitch._

_'' kakashi..i want that child'' said Iruka looking up at his husband_

_'' I was about to ask you the same thing.''_

_they looked back at the window and gazed at the child who was staring back lovingly to the sky._

_''yes he is perfect.. he'll be our perfect child''_

_kakashi take a out a camera I want to remember this beautiful view of our child like that._

_Kakashi handed Iruka the camera iruka took the camera and zoomed into the small child taking the picture._

_''what a beauty''_

(end of flashback)

Sasuke smiled a bit and stuffed the picture into his jacket.

''_and what a beauty he has also become'' he thought _

Sasuke stood up and placed the folder back where Tsunade left it and woke Sai and Nenji up leaving the Hospital wishing he could see him.

Tsunade came out of her hiding spot the whole time watching as he was looking at the picture his emotions transforming over his features from shocked to love to soften eyes.

'' _the brat even took the picture'_' she smirked.


	4. i will be strong

''_**what eyes can't see''**_

(with Naruto)

Iruka came into the room rushing in as well as kakashi both turning their heads towards Naruto.

Naruto was on the large hospital bed with his eyes closed his tiny form looked do frail against the large bed . Iruka rushed towards Naruto and keeled down next to him slowly caressing his smooth palm with his it felt ..so _cold..._

kakashi on the other side was brushing away soft bright locks from Naruto's face.

'' Naruto..my son what have they done?...what happened''? Iruka cried, knowing that Naruto didn't have the ability to see again

Naruto slowly woke floating back to conscience after 3 days of sleep..Naruto tried to move his body in a more comfortable position when a sharp pain ran through his ribs and his lungs stopped him from breathing completely and calmed himself down trying not to panick as his breathing slowly came back. Naruto opened his eyes expecting to see at least where he was and blinked Naruto closed his eyes again and opened them

'' _wh..wha..why can't I see_..'' Naruto placed a hand on his face to check if there was something on them to prevent him from looking but there wasn't.

'' I cant see...he whispered ….I CANT SEE he yelled

Iruka, Kakashi and Tsunade watched Naruto before them rubbing his eyes and trying to find a solution...but there wasn't.

Tsunade closed her eyes and looked away.

Iruka watched as Naruto slowly began to sob rubbing his eyes .

Naruto rubbed his eyes again and realized there was crying and moving in the room Naruto panicked and tried to move his eyes, but his eyes remained still, he no longer had control.

Naruto trembled as he cried and suddenly stood up from the bed when he realized the immense pain in his ribs and yelped shaking his head and ignored as much pain as possible and managed to take a step forward when a few tubes and needles that were in planted in his arms and such held him down and fell on the cold floor. Naruto winced as the pain reached his ribs again and desperately tried to look, tried to move his eyes, tried to feel them, but he couldn't he just couldn't now Naruto was 100 percent sure he was blind.

Naruto layed his head on the cold floor sideways and small tears began to fall from the corners of beautiful blue orbs that no longer saw.

tears slid over his nose into the ground as he cried without a sound. Tsunade Iruka and Kakashi rushed towards the blond helping the poor tiny blond from the floor and onto the bed gently.

(2 week later )

Naruto stood on his feet feeling the cold floor and listening as Tsunade instructed him how to move around and touch objects so he could know what he was feeling.

_Kakashi always came to talk to Naruto and cheer him up. Iruka would come to comfort and show his fatherly love to him, and Tsunade's kind words and gestures all helped him get through all the pain and made him realize that he would fight back to this and make himself a strong person for those who loved and cared for him and with that he was determined to start new, no longer drowning in the darkness he could only see, but to learn to go on and never look back just keep going no matter in what condition he was , he was strong and would be strong for those who wanted to see him happy and loved he was going to do it no matter what!_

'' Naruto..lets start by first touching and feelingso you can know where and what you are touching or going ok so when I say go start walking and feel your surroundings carefully alright''

Naruto smiled at Tsunade and nodded.

'' ok go..

Naruto slowly took a deep breath and began to walk slowly and started to slowly place his hands up searching slowly for anything to cause him to fall or get hurt. Naruto kept walking forward until his fingers touched something cold, hard and flat feeling the smooth surface.

'' table'' he mumbled as he searched longer his fingers touched the objects on the table.

''bowl''

Tsunade smiled '' your already improving much faster than I though''

(week 3)'

Naruto walked confidently no longer spreading his hands up so much he could hear things much more sharper and louder than usual . Naruto was seated on a table while Tsunade, Kakashi and Iruka watched as the blond began touching here and there like any other normal person, barely noticeable, as his tricky ways began to pay off .

(week 3)

Naruto quietly stood in the middle of a room listening hard feeling the presence in the room with him, eyes on him

'' 3'' Naruto stated

Then again Naruto listened hard he could hear breathing and moving the sounds of clothes rustling scratching and of course eyes on him.

'' 3''

Tsunade smiled

'' good job Naruto, there is only 3 people in this room.''

(week 4)

Naruto was ready

He was now healed and sharper than ever as he got used to his blindness, he knew how to feel, touch, hear, move, recognize, read as he touched the dots, smell, and act like a normal person.

(flashback)

Naruto could hear as the steps began coming closer and faster as they ran towards him he could here the movements and breathing, and opened his eyes, moving away.

(later)

Tsunade watched as Naruto was feeling a nurses face who gladly participated.

'' she has short brown hair...smooth, small face, big eyes, small nose, round lips and Naruto smiled

'' she's really pretty'' Naruto said and slowly searched for her hand

''she works a lot and hard, a very kind women, and she's...right handed...''

Tsunade smiled good job''

''_your ready Naruto...are you ready to go back to school and back home''_

Naruto smiled '' I am''

Iruka and kakashi both smiled at the small blond worriedly.

'' don't look at me like that don't worry I really am ready'' he said his feeling the sudden look.

what shocked them all was that Naruto could feel as their stares and emotion as well.

''im ready''

_**(with Sasuke)**_

Sasuke looked at the photograph and smiling down at it and clench his fist tightly

_''. Naruto..''_

Sasuke looked back down at the picture, he could never get enough looking at the blue eyes who looked lovingly at the sky.

'' _when you come back...i want to see those eyes again..Naruto''_...

_'' I wonder how you are ...Tsunade left out the paper of your condition...bitch..''_


	5. taking in the view

_**''what eyes can't see''**_

Iruka looked at Naruto enter the house and smile as he took in the smell ''ah home sweet home''

Naruto spread his arms and stepped around the house slowly, Naruto brought his hands towards a table

'' im glad home still looks the same''

Iruka and kakashi didn't smile they just watched as their son walked around the house memorizing how everything was in the house , Naruto walked further in, his fingers trembling a bit as he continued down to the restroom and then to his room.

Naruto smelled his room and walked foward his tiny fingers feeling the texture of the objects and such Naruto sat on his bed carefully and felt as the sun was radiating against his body Naruto opened his closed eyes wishing he could see the sunlight outside his window but he couldn't...slowly tears began to gently roll down his cheeks.

''Naruto..'' whispered Iruka

Naruto sniffled and rubbed his hands on his nose and eyes making Iruka smile. Naruto looked like an adorable little boy who was crying because of a simple little cut …..(Iruka's smile faltered)...no ..this wasn't a simple cut this was much more than that...much more''

Kakashi walked over to Naruto and grabbed his chin gently '' Naruto ...don't cry ..you know you are stronger than that don't cry be strong remember what Tsunade said ..you'd get your vision back don't cry .. twist that upper lip up..Naruto is strong I know you are ..'' he said

Naruto closed his eyes and sobbed against Kakashi hugging him closely Iruka looked away. Kakashi hugged his son closely ruffling his blond hair and closed his eyes.

''_Naruto. My Naruto...those dam ..kids caused you this...caused us all this_ '' Kakashi clenched his grip on Naruto tighter.

'' I already have someone to take care of you in school'' he spoke breaking the silence in the room.

_'' thank you ...Itachi..'' he thought _

but what none of them knew was that Itachi was Sasuke's older brother..A senior in the same school.. and Sasuke also didn't know his own brother would be protecting the little blond from him...

_(Itachi)_

Itachi thought about the conversation with the Hatake family ..

(flashback)

''I see...'' Itachi looked at Kakashi his old teacher in 8th grade ..

'' please..Itachi please ...our son has became blind because of some boys- Kakashi hesitated

_(Itachi's thoughts)_

_''….Wait! Naruto is that boy...that boy Sasuke had been sulking about...the boy he left in the hospital because of his stupidity...''fuck''...i had to protect Kakashi's ..adoptive son? how come he never knew about Kakashi having a son till now?''_

_Kakashi looked at him and nodded, weakly smiling as he stood._

_'' its alright but ..thanks for hearing me out Itachi,.. glad to also see you all grown up and a genius as always smiled Kakashi starting to walk away._

_Itachi looked down '' I should do this... the first and last favor from his old Sensei...''_

_'' Kakashi wait'' called Itachi_

_Kakashi looked at him '' yes''_

_Itachi smirked '' I'll do it.. ill look out for Naruto..''_

_Kakashi smiled '' thanks Itachi'' and walked off_

_(end of flashback)_

Itachi smirked '' this is going to be fun..teasing my fucked up foolish little brother''

Itachi frowned ..._wait does he even know ...that ..he blinded Naruto..?''_

I don't even know the kid ''.

'' oh well...can't be helped..'' he shrugged walking pass Sasuke's room.

(time skip at school)

Kakashi helped Naruto into the car and sat him on the passenger seat '' got everything.''?

Naruto smiled '' yeah''

Kakashi smiled '' all right then''

Naruto stayed quiet through the whole ride his fingers tapping on his books nervously.

''..Naruto..?''

Naruto moved his head slightly as he heard the voice.

''yes''

'' are you scared ...of _them_...?''

Naruto's eyes widen.

'' kind of ..but.. I am strong enough to go through school after all that has happened'' he said

Kakashi looked as the Naruto struggled to look for the radio.

'' Naruto ...i asked someone to take care of you while in school...and they accepted..''

Naruto stopped and and moved his head to Kakashi's voice

'' w..well who is it?''

'' he used to be one of my top students back in 8th grade when I taught and he's a senior now ..but I guarantee you he really is a good person..''

Naruto slightly calmed down and nodded.

Kakashi smiled down at his tiny son noticing how more relaxed he looked.

Kakashi dropped off Naruto right in front of the office where Itachi was waiting and took in the view of Naruto

My goodness was this little blond adorable! he was small yet Cute, big blue eyes, bright bright hair and don't get Itachi started with Naruto's body.. but man what a body!

Naruto stood there with a worried look over his futures and gulped.

'' um..hello?''

Naruto could feel someone there and he was staring at him...uncomfortably.

Itachi cleared his throat and walked towards the blond.

'' hello Naruto my name is Itachi..nice to meet you.. ill be helping you through out school...if that's alright with you..?

Naruto smiled '' thank you and nice to meet you too Itachi''

Itachi looked at Naruto curiously

_''why the hell would Sasuke want to hurt ..this..boy..what did he do for Sasuke to blind an innocent boy like that?''_


	6. im blind

_**'' what eyes can't see''**_

Sasuke walked towards the school building his hands shoved into his pockets looking at the school bored and uninterested as he walked through the hallways surrounded by students. Sasuke entered into the classroom waiting for Kiba Neji and Sai.

(with Itachi and Naruto) ( ok before I confuse you this was earlier )

Itachi walked behind Naruto and watched as Naruto spread his hands and touched the walls and doors remembering as much as possible.

'' what are you doing Naruto'' asked Itachi watching the tiny blond move around the empty hallways

'' Naruto turned towards Itachi and looked past his shoulders ''..im trying to memorize my surroundings''

Itachi nodded and watched as he continued throughout the school.

(time-skip)

Itachi sat sown on the chair and looked at the blond.

Itachi was annoyed he wanted to go back to class and sit there and listen to sasory and deidara fighting over who was Itachi's favorite (in this case neither)

Naruto stopped and slightly moved his head to the right ''Itachi...you don't have to help me I can manage myself '' said Naruto sensing Itachi's annoyance in the room . Itachi looked up at Naruto confused '' what''?

'' w..well you are annoyed ..you don't have to bother yourself with me ..''

Itachi kept looking at the blond a bit surprised

'' how do yo-

'' I was taught at the hospital ..so I can sense your mood I can smell hear read and do other things while being blind..''

Itachi signed '' are you done..''

''yeah'' answered Naruto

Itachi looked at the blond in front of him his beautiful blue eyes they were large and so blue that if you stared into them to much you'd drown in ocean, his locks were bright and looked soft and silky, his lips were plum and for some reason made him crave them , 3 rare whisker like marks on each of his cheeks completing the beauty then his eyes began to explore further down to that nice plum ass and his luscious tiny body under that hideous orange suit that was to baggy for him.

Naruto could feel _that _stare and fidgeted until Itachi snapped out of it and walked over to Naruto and grabbed his arm making him flinch '' come on'' facing the nice velvet deep voice.

'' hey Naruto can I ask you a question'' asked Itachi unsure if he should even ask since he already knew the answer

''what is it? Said Naruto slowing his pace as they walked

Itachi hesitated but asked anyway '' who did this to you?'' Naruto flinched from the question

'' w..well you see uh um (gulp) I kinda saw somebody getting beat in the courtyard on my second day of school...and well...i kinda..stepped in and told them to leave a friend alone...and this guy .. was going to beat me and continue beating my friend who needed help and I told him to please stop..but he insisted so ...in order to help my friend I told him to beat me instead that I'd do anything..as long as they stopped beating him and then that mean guy.. agreed when I told him I'd do anything and ...well lets just say it went ...ugly from there...''

Itachi processed the information and unconsciously asked

'' who beat you..''?

'' im not really sure what they were called I never meet them

_But in fact Naruto heard their names clearly yet to afraid to say._

Itachi looked over the petite bond who was looking over his shoulders, amazing blue eyes no longer had access too see because of my selfish brother _..why? Why this boy?_

Itachi sign

'' well then..lets get you to class''

Naruto smiled up at Itachi who was trying to control himself from pulling Naruto into a tight hug and keep himself from taking those plum lips that he was dying to taste.

''ok''

(with Sasuke)

Sasuke looked at the clock and signed

_'' fucking clock''_

Sasuke looked at the door wishing he could run towards it and never come back into this classroom ever. Kiba looked over to Sasuke '' whats wrong Sasuke?''

Sasuke looked at Kiba without any trace of emotion '' nothing...i just want to leave'' he gritted

Kiba smirked '' hah..good luck with that he muttered and put his head on the desk .

( 10 mins later)

Sasuke stood from his chair and walked out of the classroom no longer had any patience towards the time

'' Excuse me Mr. Uchiha were are you going?'' asked Asuma who had a cigarette in his mouth as he spoke

'' restroom''

Asuma looked at Sasuke and shrugged continuing his lesson.

(with Itachi and Naruto)

Itachi looked worriedly and Naruto

'' are you sure?''

''yes I swear...'' said Naruto impatiently.

Itachi sign

''well it can't be helped..go ahead''

Naruto smiled and began to walk away without hesitation.

Itachi smiled and walked towards his classroom

'' yeah..he'll be alright''

( at the restroom)

**warning ! There is ..sex in this scene with Sasuke and Ino! not much anyway but this scene is important...yeah gross whatever just deal with it!**

Sasuke trusted in harder digging his fingers onto Ino's waist as he tried to pick up speed Ino layed on the table of a vacant classroom, crying and wiping away tears from her eyes

'' Sasuke stop already'' cried Ino

Sasuke glared down '' we made a fucking deal..so shut the hell up..whore'' he grunted

Ino closed her eyes tightly and clutched her hands on her shirt hating every moment with this asshole

all of a sudden the door creaked open making Sasuke and Ino turn towards the door

(Naruto)

Naruto opened the door and walked in and shivered as he felt eyes on him and could hear panting and heavy breathing and smelled...something ..._smelled like..i don't know something weird and gross._

_(_Sasuke )

Sasuke's eyes widen as he was looking at a familiar blond.

'' _is that..that's ..Naruto?''_

Sasuke pulled out of Ino and put his pants back on

'' Ino...LEAVE'' he demanded

Ino automatically grabbed her pants and put them on herself and rushed through the door and looked at Naruto and whispered '' thank you '' as she walked passed him and left.

Sasuke was confused

'' the hell are you staring at and what the hell are you still doing here'' smirked Sasuke even though inside he was dying out of the sudden burst of happiness.

Naruto heard the familiar voice ...a Horrifying voice and stepped back frightened and worried . Sasuke saw this and glared at him felling as if there was something off from the blond.

Sasuke looked as Naruto began to back away from him

'' where the hell are you going?'' asked Sasuke anger in his voice

Naruto gulped and cringed away from him

Sasuke grabbed the tiny body and pulled his chin upwards to look at his face

'' Naruto?''

Naruto swallowed ''y..yes..''

'' why won't you look at me?''

Naruto's eyes widen

'' look at me..'' demanded Sasuke

Sasuke was angered easily

''Naruto you better fucking look at me''

No response Naruto's frail body was trembling which made Sasuke feel bad and then get angry all over again.

Naruto ...LOOK at Me..I wont repeat it again'' he gritted

Naruto gulped and tried to push Sasuke away from him, he was to close to his chest as Sasuke held him down

''DAM IT LOOK AT ME!'' yelled Sasuke and grabbed the Naruto's chin roughly to his direction

Naruto was trembling and began to cry quietly as his fear was driving him insane.

Sasuke's eyes widen as he felt guilt wash over his body.

**sob * ''**I can't*** hick ***I cant because * **hick***be..because*** hick * gulp * sob * **because im blind''.. cried Naruto closing his eyes tightly.

Sasuke's eyes widen''

''...y..your b..blind...''?


	7. not close enough

**To: Sathrealtoo lazy to log in : _yes I will make this Sasu/Naru since most of votes were for Sasu/Naru thank you for voting enjoy :)_**

_**To: please update: don't worry ii will update most of the time since I have lots of free time after school I think only Tuesdays and Wednesday I'll update a short part of the story since I have activities after school but yes expect updated everyday i'm sorry if I don't sometimes I have things to do and**_

_**Mpreg..im not so sure but ill see if I can so I can make this story extra long:)**_

**To: Iamareader : _yes ill make Sasuke jealous in a few chapters or sooner ..(smiles) I like that idea a lot:)thank you_**

**To: Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness** **: **_**first of all I wanna thank you so much for staying around and reading my story's through the whole time:) and yes this story will be about competition over our so cute Uke Naruto!**_

**TO** **ttixz lone cone bebe** :_**hehe^_^ I will make a lemon scene between Naruto and Sasuke just wait a little im still trying to think through the whole story so I can connect it really good anyway yes so expect more of that later in chapters:)**_

**TO:** **latdh1: **_**well since many voted for Sasu/naru its going to be like that but ill make it up to you ill make my other story Ita/Naru for you readers that wanted Ita/naru but this story will have lots of that too :)**_

**TO:** **zero98**:_**hehe^_^ I like the fact that you ask when my new updates are lolz! I swear ill update everyday if I can but ill be doing it most of the time:) thank you**_

**TO:** **AdeadBlackRose: **_**you made my day when you reviewed ''**__i had a crappy day and when i saw u updated im like yeaaaaa boii XD great chappy btw! update soon :D and heehee itachi :P_ _**thank you so much it make s me feel good and because of all the reviews it make me to keep on updating even when im really tired but thank you ill update as much as possible :)**_

**TO:** xxxwallflowerxxx **: **_**thank you and yes I'll give you more:) hope you enjoy :)**_

**TO :****really**: _**yeah um...first im not making this relationship abusive or any of that im just making this rough for all my masochist readers out there but I swear relationships for me in my story's wont be abusive or making it seem like its nothing please don't misunderstand but thank you anyways for reviewing your opinions:)**_

**TO:** **Baby-A : **_**thank you ^_^ even though I have really bad misspelling and such IL paying extra attention in English 2 !Lol! trying to improve my story's :)**_

**TO:** **panda-love :**_**love your review aww I made you cry! Yay! lolz! but don't worry Naruto is fine:)**_

**TO:** xSerenityInChaosx :_**sorry ! I know I made Sasuke way to violent but I swear that bastard will begin to change hid ways do to Naruto:)**_

**TO:** **blurp: **_**lolz! yes sorry I misspell my character's name all the time I know im sorry anyways ill take a few minutes to go ever my story's for errors :)**_

**Finally! thank you all for you reviews:) im glad you like my story's even though I have so much errors in them but thank you all! because of all of you, you all make me want to continue the story's and like I said no I will not leave any of my story's unfinished ill finish and complete them all :) feel free to pm me and if you have a couple on your mind that you would like to me to make a story about I'll be glad to:) enjoy^_^Oh and I agree with you AdeadBlackRose I didn't either but I added that to make Sasuke more of an ass:)**

_**'' what eyes cant see''**_

(Itachi)

''maybe _I should have gone with him..what if something bad happens to him or he falls or something ...maybe I should go back and look for him ..''_

_(_with Sasuke and Naruto)

Sasuke let go of his grip on Naruto and backed up to shocked to sudden for him to look up at Naruto .. Sasuke looked at the ground for a few more seconds and slowly up to the blond that was pressed on the wall trembling with fright..Sasuke felt bad and then slowly looked into the blond's eyes

''_those beautiful eyes can't see...''_

_'' did I do ..that?_

Sasuke took a deep breath and walked towards the blond and stopped a few centimeters from him

'' how are you blind? Asked Sasuke and even though it killed him to be so mean and a total ass he didn't want to know the answer he already knew.

'' you ..and _them_...did this to me '' came the small voice.

Sasuke's heart shattered in millions of pieces as he heard the answer he didn't want to know yet he knew.

_'' no...no ..i did that to him ...dam it all! ...i hurt him..i hurt Naruto a little angel...my angel...i did this to him..i hurt him! FOR PETE'S SAKE I LEFT HIM BLIND! (punches the wall close to Naruto's head)_

Naruto began to cry and cringe away trembling so much in fear that his arms were close to his chest and his eyes were closed tightly.

Sasuke regretted his move and reached to touch and comfort him, when a tight firm grip grabbed his hand before he could touch Naruto.

Sasuke looked at the intruder

'' foolish little brother ...who the hell gave you the right to touch him after what you did to him..wasn't making him blind enough''? Said Itachi looking over to Naruto who was pressed on the wall wiping his tears away with his sleeve ..

(both Itachi and Sasuke turned to see this and for some reason wanted to hug the him and kiss the tears away) Itachi glared at Sasuke knowing very well Sasuke wanted to do the same.

'' why the hell are you here leave us alone''! Spat Sasuke glaring at his older brother

Itachi smirked

'' no can do I have the responsibility to look after him.

''from what''? He spat

'' from you ..'' he growled lowly.

Itachi grabbed Naruto's hand reassuringly '' its ok now..come on ..lets get you to class''

Naruto hesitated a little and curled his tiny fingers gently on Itachi's

'' ..ok..''

Itachi smiled (mentally) and walked carefully with the petite blond, leaving a very pissed Sasuke behind.

Sasuke glared holes into Itachi's head and then looked over to Naruto..wishing he could have been the one in Itachi's position.

(Itachi and Naruto)

after a few minutes of silence Naruto felt relaxed which Itachi could feel, his trembling in which Itachi found worrisome began to settle down.

'' thank you ..Itachi..'' whispered Naruto

Itachi looked over to Naruto and then smiled '' don't thank me ''

Naruto moved his head to the left slightly as he listened to itachi.

'' s..so h..hes your b..brother''? Asked Naruto

Itachi looked away

''..sadly..yes..'' said Itachi glaring at the wall

Naruto was quiet through the rest of the walk to his classroom which worried Itachi

'' but don't worry ..he wont hurt you no more as long as im here'' he stated.

''um ...Itachi can I...feel your face..'' asked Naruto blushing

Itachi looked at Naruto

'' ..why..'' asked Itachi a bit carious

Naruto fidgeted under the stare not sure if it was a good or bad one.

'' I wanna...know how you look..'' answered Naruto

Itachi's heart skipped a beat as he stared down at the frail blond.

'' sure''

Itachi keeled down and took Naruto's hand for him to come closer Naruto slowly and gently reached for Itachi's face and touched his cheek.

Itachi let go of his other hand and slowly looked up at Naruto's face, Itachi gazed at Naruto as Naruto' tiny fingers roamed from his cheeks, his eyes , nose and slowly over his lips Naruto smiled '' you are ..handsome'' said Naruto still roaming his features Itachi couldn't help but smirk which Naruto noticed.

Itachi lips parted as he gazed up at the blond and .. gently grabbed Naruto's soft hand and looked at Naruto who was surprised from his move

'' di..did I- Naruto stopped as he felt something soft and warm close to his lip not touching but hovering over his.

Itachi leaned up to Naruto moving his lips closely as possible wishing to settle them on his ..the warmth of both lips radiating peach creamy skin to pale skin..

Itachi slowly backed up and stood up '' lets go''

Itachi noticed as Naruto touched his own lips '' what was that? '' asked Naruto puzzled

'' it felt...nice''

Itachi's eyes soften at the delectable blond making his craving increase in pace.

Itachi looked away holding his hand as he took Naruto back to class


	8. in the Janitor's closet

_**'' what eyes can't see''**_

Naruto' fingers slowly and gently made small circles on the desk forgetting the world around him as his mind was someplace else to even notice Sasuke staring at him.

Sasuke looked down on his desk and smirked ''_Itachi's class is a bit far huh...i can probably …._

The bell ringed snapping Naruto from his thoughts and waited as he heard most of the foot steps fade away form the classroom Naruto sign and slowly stood up determined to find his next class by himself and leaned down, his hands grouping around searching for his stuff when a hand was placed over his shoulders Naruto stiffened a bit and stood back up

'' uh..Naruto I just.. wanted to really thank you for helping me that time and im also sorry you went to the hospital because of me.''

Naruto recognized the voice , relaxed and smiled

'' no problem lee...im fine so don't worry ''

Lee smiled back but then stared at Naruto and noticed his eyes weren't focused

'' um..Naruto .can I ask you a question.."? Stuttered lee still looking at Naruto's eyes

''sure''

'' did..did something happen to your ..eyes''

Naruto's heart began to hammer against his chest.

'' hey catch you later..i have to go to class'' said Naruto leaning back down searching for his back pack . Lee sadly looked down at Naruto, he knew why Naruto's eyes were unfocused, why Itachi dropped him off and why he couldn't seem to find his things so easily, it all just made sense.

..._im sorry Naruto..i just can't help but feel that I must help you sense it was my fault you were involved ...but what I can't accept is that ..your blind..._

Lee picked up Naruto's backpack and gently grabbed Naruto's palm and handed him his backpack

'' don't worry Naruto...i wont tell anyone '' and with that lee walked out of the room.

Naruto stood there for a minute processing what had just happened and clutched his backpack and began walking off to his next class.

Sasuke leaned against the wall waiting for Naruto , which he was beginning to became impatient he didn't want Itachi to keep the petite blond away from him. Sasuke sign and closed his eyes for a moment leaning his head on the wall until he found himself listening as Naruto passed by slowly. Sasuke smirked and immediately grabbed the poor blonds elbow.

'' hey Naruto ..where are you going'?' teased Sasuke smirking as he saw the way Naruto reacted towards him. Naruto features changed from concentrating to a worried look and backed away only making Sasuke's smirk grow

'' whats wrong Naruto..scared much''? Sasuke stepping forward each time Naruto backed up until the wall stopped him from going any further.

Naruto looked at Sasuke's direction wishing he could at least see where he was at . Sasuke narrowed his eyes and growled

'' stop being such a pussy and come with me'' said Sasuke

Naruto shook his head '' ..n..no I don't ..w..want to..''

Sasuke turned around and as pissed as he was pushed Naruto roughly on the wall

'' we made a fucking deal ..didn't we ..Na-Ru-To ''

Naruto began to tremble never in his life did he get bullied like this, but this wasn't just bullying this is the one that could actually end up getting you killed .

Naruto was grabbed by his wrist and dragged away to who knows where...

(in the janitors closet)

Naruto was being held down on the wall by a strong pair of pale hands keeping him from making the slightest move.

Naruto whimpered as the grip become stronger on his upper arms.

Sasuke smirked

'' so Naruto how did you and Itachi meet ''? he asked enjoying every moment.

Naruto gulped '' that's ..n..non of your business bastard'' stuttered Naruto

Sasuke smirked fallowed by a chuckled and clutched Naruto's hair tightly upwards making Naruto look up

'' I. Said. Where . The . Fuck. Did . You . Meet . Itachi '' he growled

Naruto flinched and squirming against Sasuke trying to push him away making Sasuke stumble back making some of the brooms and mops fall on the ground Sasuke growled and pushed Naruto on the ground on top of the mops and brooms.

Sasuke watched as Naruto struggled to get back up from the ground his body was moving around slowly his fingers searching for something to hold on to Sasuke watched in amusement as Naruto was on all fours getting ready to finally get back up when Sasuke kicked him back down harshly causing some the of heavy equipment to tumble and fall on Naruto's back with a loud thud.

Sasuke heard as a sharp out take of breath was heard from Naruto as the heavy equipment was slammed down on his back slamming him down on the ground with it. Naruto jolt fallowed by a loud in take of breath was in which hitched.

Sasuke's eyes widen and pushed the equipment away from Naruto's back and carefully grabbed Naruto and leaned him onto the wall . Naruto was panting and cringing a bit as his lungs begged for air and immediately began searching for his inhaler which was in his stuff . Sasuke watched as Naruto was searching for something and thought Naruto was looking for a way out and grabbed Naruto keeping him from doing so

Naruto's eyes widen ''_why is he doing this to me...i need my inhaler..i can't breath.''_

Sasuke looked at Naruto angered when the feeling was replaced with confusion.

Naruto was wheezing and panting his body shaking, his eyes wide open with panick.

'' Naruto..whats wrong ..Naruto...NARUTO .. yelled Sasuke shaking the poor blond his face beginning to turn into colors Sasuke panicked and looked at Naruto

'' in..ha..ler ( pant)

''what''?

''in...( weez)...er

Sasuke eyes widen '' Inhaler! Sasuke let go and began searching for it through the neat backpack and looked back at Naruto who was beginning to slow down Sasuke looked back into the backpack and found it!

Sasuke automatically grabbed the inhaler and placed it into Naruto's mouth Naruto jolt and pushed down on the inhaler and finally began to breath his color coming back as he panted and turned his head slightly to Sasuke's direction

Sasuke felt like a total ass ... because of him Naruto was going through so many things .

Naruto gulped

'' wasn't making me blind ..enough'' croaked Naruto

Sasuke looked away til he heard sniffles and looked up at blue eyes with tears beginning to trickle down on his cheeks Sasuke felt a sharp sting in his chest and found himself wiping Naruto's tears away shocking the poor blond.

'' don't cry...Dam! Don't cry Naruto ''

Sasuke felt that exact pain pain again when he was beating him.

Sasuke brought a hand up to cup Naruto's cheek when he flinched away.

Naruto felt his hand near his cheek and cringed making Sasuke mad and grabbed Naruto's chin

'' im ..sorry...''

Naruto cringed again at the touch causing Sasuke to growl. Naruto began to shake and tremble pressing his body against the wall further. Sasuke regretted his action but growled again and ended up tilting Naruto's face and kissed him.

Naruto's eyes widen his heart hammering again in his chest as Sasuke kissed him so gently and soft making Naruto's eyes close feeling lips so gentle and soft and somehow sweet.

Sasuke felt himself melt under the tender lips so soft and warm and jolt in realization and let Naruto go.

Naruto backed up confused and touched his lips which Sasuke saw and slapped Naruto across the cheek making him whimper in pain

''you dam little..shit ...you did this shit to me..you made me ...feel this '' he gritted

Naruto whimpered and pushed Sasuke away starting to crawl away trying to get to the door when Sasuke grabbed him.

'' Le-let m..me go.(sniffles)

'' No''! Yelled Sasuke

''let me go bastard its not my fault ...you like me'' he yelled ''bastard'' he finished

Sasuke flared in rage and grabbed Naruto pinning him on the floor, Naruto squirmed, kicked and moved around only aggravating Sasuke more.

'' how would you know that little shit when you can't even s-..'' Sasuke stopped before he could say anything else . Naruto had a pained look in his face and struggle even more.

'' ..there are things that eyes can't see.. things that blind the eye from seeing what its try to appear as ..but you...(sniffles) I don't understand you !first you (hick) almost beat me to death (sob) and then you suddenly kiss (hick).m..me and then you slap (sniffle) me..what the hell is wrong with you?

' '' but you know what even though you did this to..(hick) me. I still don't even hate you …''

Sasuke's eyes widen as he continued to listen to Naruto

''and you hate me for ..(hick) helping lee ..''

Sasuke looked at Naruto

'' stop crying''

Naruto sniffled fallowed by a hick

'' don't tell me what to do'' he sniffled.

Sasuke felt a great heavy guilt hovering over his shoulders, but like always he ended up doing it all worse. Sasuke looked at Naruto he looked so cute! So beautiful as he sniffled and grabbed his lose shirt and wiped his tears away, as his body was now sitting on his knees rubbing his eyes and hicking looking so innocent and a frail atmosphere surrounding him.

Sasuke observed Naruto and slowly began to approach Naruto and quietly no longer thinking about anything else but roaming his eyes on the body in front of him Naruto was too concentrated on wiping his tears away to even notice as Sasuke approached him as he kept staring at the exposed skin every time he grabbed the shirt and wiped.

Naruto stopped when he noticed how quiet it was

''S..Sasuke..?''

Sasuke smirked and stopped in front of Naruto

'' yes'' he whispered into Naruto's ear.

Naruto backed up his eyes unfocused and steady. Sasuke's smirk grew bigger as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and began to push him back down on the ground . Naruto gulped he could feel a stare..a stare that was unfamiliar to him ..something he had felt when he first meet Itachi.

''S..Sasuke..?

Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's mouth keeping him from saying or doing any noise. Naruto's eyes were wide not only was the janitor's closet locked but the lights weren't on and Sasuke had already adjusted to the darkness. Sasuke leaned into Naruto's neck and began kissing and nipping on the skin making Naruto's skin spread with goosebumps,

Naruto made a small little sound and knew what Sasuke was doing , and began to push Sasuke away with his arms but nothing was helping him Sasuke was a lot stronger, bigger, taller Sasuke kept kissing and nipping on the skin and his hands starting to get under the shirt to touch the warm soft skin underneath. Naruto was now struggling and trying to yell against Sasuke's mouth when Sasuke lost his patience and banged both arms on each side of Naruto's head

'' if you fucking push me away or even try to yell again I swear it'll go worse for you.'' he said glaring deadly at him.

Naruto was too scared to even breath or make any movement. Sasuke smirked grabbing Naruto kissing up and down his neck and further to his throat Sasuke's hands bunching up the shirt and grabbing his shoulders while he continued to nibble the collar of his shirt sliding off of Naruto's small shoulder exposing more skin.

Naruto had a scared look on his face his eyes were closed tightly as he felt Sasuke holding his body against his kissing and nipping, hands roaming desperately, teeth biting, tongue licking and tasting, fingers touching, eyes peeking, holding Naruto down.

'' S..Sasuke..i don't wanna ..d..do this..'' stuttered Naruto '' Stop!..please Stop'' he begged

Sasuke moaned at the soft tender skin underneath him his body already hot enough to make the room temperature change.

Naruto trembled as Sasuke continued.

'' S..Sasuke ..i..don't wanna.. do this ..let me go please''

Sasuke was already pulling Naruto closer to him his body hovering over the other one leaving trails of wet kisses on skin his shirt was already over his shoulders until somehow it had been removed

'' Sasuke...Sasuke...STOP!'' whined Naruto not caring what Sasuke had said earlier now it felt as Sasuke was already going way to far.

Sasuke growled and covered his mouth

'' sense you didn't listen to me watch me reward you '' smirked Sasuke biting Naruto's jaw and began licking instead of kissing.

Naruto would turn his face away every time Sasuke tried too lick his cheeks or lips! Of course this only made it worse and made Sasuke dig his nails into the tender flesh making Naruto whimper and cry against his hand.

Sasuke turned Naruto around on his tummy and began kissing up and down Naruto's back every single time scaring the death out of Naruto. Sasuke could feel the warm soft flesh against his lips only turning him on more.

Naruto struggled and whined and yelled against Sasuke's hand as Sasuke began to try and take off his pants , he continued to struggle and managed to get turned back around while being pinned down.

Sasuke growled and looked down at Naruto.

Naruto was shaking .

''n..no Sasuke..no ..pl..please ..i ..don't ..want to ..'' Naruto clutched his inhaler and placed it on his mouth again pushing down on it. His eyes looked red and puffy from the crying a few hickeys were left around his exposed skin. Sasuke remained staring down at Naruto

not only did Sasuke go far on blinding him, scaring him, hurting him, almost killing him, and even close to raping him!

Naruto was trembling underneath him, his eyes were wide and unfocused clutching his inhaler close to his chest crying and whimpering.

(Itachi)

Itachi rushed around the halls looking around the hallways looking for Naruto and even Sasuke if neither were around then that must mean Sasuke probably has him hiding somewhere doing who knows what to him. Itachi had began to panick when he heard whimpering and talking..or something in the janitor's closet and tried to open it

( Sasuke & Naruto)

Naruto and Sasuke both turned to the door as they heard someone trying to open the door. Itachi kept trying to get into the closet. Naruto felt it and began to call for help when Sasuke slapped his hand down on Naruto's mouth hard enough to leave a bruise.

'' Sasuke let me in now''! Called Itachi

''No'' he said calmly leaning down to bite Naruto.

''Sasuke you better open this fucking door and let Naruto out '' he yelled

'' I said NO!''

'' Dam it Sasuke ..open the fucking door''

''Hn''

Itachi banged on the door listening as Naruto was whimpering and sobbing against something.

'' Sasuke ..what are you doing to Naruto''?

Sasuke smirked '' were just having fun ..right Naruto? He said teasingly

Naruto struggled against Sasuke's hand .

Itachi's eyes widen and began to bang on the door harder.

''let me in SASUKE!''

Sasuke chuckled '' we've already been IN here for about two dam periods and you never even found us that whole time.'' he chuckled

Naruto finally exploded and began to cry against Sasuke hand, giving up letting it all out his tears floating after another no longer holding back without whimpering or struggling against Sasuke his body shaking as he cried out of frustration, tired of always being scared all the time . After the whole time in the closet with Sasuke he finally just gave up and cried letting all his agony and fears go along with his tears.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto shocked and felt his heart sting one last time but this time it wasn't just a sting it was too painful looking down at him. Sasuke slowly let Naruto go and watched as Naruto just layed there crying . Sasuke clutched his shirt one last time and then the door opened and before he could turn he felt a strong painful slap on his cheek. Sasuke grabbed his cheek and looked up at Itachi who was towering over him pissed and in raged. Itachi leaned down on Naruto and grabbed him.

Naruto looked so messed up his eyes were all puffy and red his hands had a few scratches, bruises, and kissing marks, his shirt layed bunched up behind him which Itachi grabbed, his skin was full of bite marks and also bruises on his cheeks which were dark and a shade of red from the harsh slaps and traces of dried tears. Itachi turned Naruto around slowly as he helped him put on his shirt where it revealed a huge dark blackish purplish bruise on his back Itachi's eyes widen and gently touched the bruise with his fingers making Naruto wince in pain. His pants dirty full off dirt and dust decorating them.

Itachi looked over at Sasuke his glare intense and full of shock at the same time.

'' what did he ever do to you...wasn't it enough ! He yelled and stood up walking towards Sasuke and slapping him again

'' hurting him, tormenting him, for god's sake you even blinded him!''

Itachi glared longer and turned away beginning to collect Naruto's things when he found the inhaler by the shirt

Itachi picked it up and automatically turned to Naruto who was trembling against the wall Itachi slowly grabbed Naruto making him flinch

''shh.. don't worry its me Itachi don't be afraid its ok now''

Naruto continued to tremble Itachi placed the inhaler into Naruto's palm in which Naruto placed in his mouth the moment he gave it to him.

'' this time you went..way to far...''


	9. i want him to suffer

_**''what eyes can't see''**_

(at Naruto's house)

The once bright house was now dead silent and cold, tension filled the room's atmosphere. The light no longer looking bright nor warm but fake and colorless. Kakashi stared down at Naruto, his face shocked and scared both blending into his features, while Iruka's breath hitched and slapped his hand on his mouth, immediately keeling down to the small body in front of him. Bite marks, kiss marks, bruises, scratches, nail mark all covering the body before them. Pants covered in dust and dirt fallowed by the shirt. Blue eyes puffy and red, body trembling, hand gripping the inhaler, dark red finger marks invading the once creamy cheeks .

Itachi slowly handed Naruto to Kakashi causing Naruto to let out a small whimper. making Itachi retake Naruto carefully into his arms.

'' his..back its..well...

Itachi closed his eyes and gently set Naruto down and taking the shirt off to reveal a huge dark bruise on Naruto's back the bruise looked swelled with light green and purple area's surrounding the huge dark bruise around his spine.

With that Iruka broke into a sob falling on his knees his fingers slowly hovering over the large bruise. Kakashi looked at Itachi shocked and angered '' what happened to him! '' he yelled his hands shaking in fury . Kakashi was beyond pissed not only was Naruto blinded by the same boy but what raged him even more was the fact that on the same day back to school Naruto came back home looking like he had been beaten and raped by a gang!

Itachi remained calmed and quiet waited patiently as Kakashi tried to calm down. Iruka wiped his tears away with his sleeve and immediately grabbed Naruto taking him to the restroom and ran the warm water .

Kakashi looked at Itachi calmer but not safe enough to escape from the murderous look.

'' what happened to him''?asked kakashi gritting his teeth

Itachi looked past his shoulders and into the room in which Iruka had taken Naruto in.

'' I walked Naruto before classes started around the school to have him memorize the halls and classes in which he belonged in, but when I was about to walk Naruto back to class he had asked to please let him go to the restroom alone ...at first I didn't agree but I did..i left.. but somehow it just felt wrong to leave him to wonder off into the hallways alone ..what if had gotten hurt or something happened to him?... so I went back and ...my..Brother..Sasuke..was trying to drag Naruto away an-

'' WOAH WOAH WOAH WAIT...WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY BROTHER''? Asked kakashi loosing his temper again.

Itachi frowned and sign and looked back at kakashi

'' yes..the boy hurting your son...is my ..brother''

Itachi was grabbed by his shirt roughly

'' ITACHI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! ..HE'S YOUR BROTHER.?.

YOU HAVE A BROTHER?...AND ITS HIM!''yelled kakashi

Itachi remained expressionless

'' yes I have a brother you didn't know about ..and I thought that if you wanted me to protect him I would have a better advantage of doing so...i thought maby me as his brother would only increase the chances of Sasuke leaving Naruto alone...but no matter what or who it is..Sasuke will keep on coming back to Naruto...''

Kakashi grunted and let Itachi go and sat back down his fingers rubbing his temples.

''….tell me Itachi...what could .._your brother_...possibly want with Naruto...?''

Itachi stood looking at Kakashi asking himself the same question

'' I don't know...Sasuke..he..i... don't know I can never understand what he wants or.. does...''

Kakashi and Itachi suddenly turned around to a loud yelp coming from the restroom and rushed in.

'' KAKASHI CALL DOCTOR TSUNADE ...NOW! HIS ASTHMA IS GETTING WORSE AND THE INHALER ISN'T HELPING MUCH. ''

Kakashi dashed out from the restroom into the kitchen and hurried and instead dialed the ambulance.

Itachi was struck in worry and shock Naruto was in the water panting and shaking his beautiful body lay exposed to any eyes, but Itachi didn't pay much attention since he couldn't help but panick watching as Naruto panted and wheezed for air, Iruka pushing onto the inhaler, The inhaler sometimes helping Naruto breath again but as cruel as life was it also ended up leaving Naruto unable to even take in a simple sweet breath of air to fill his lungs.

Itachi keeled down next to the tub watching as Naruto struggling for air sometimes the longer it took for the air to make its way to his lungs, the more Naruto would jump and bang his chest in panick and desperation.

Few minutes later the ambulance came and rushed Naruto into the hospital taking Iruka with them.

Kakashi looked at Itachi seriously and then back at the rushing ambulance

'' bring you _brother …..._..i want him to watch Naruto... to suffer in guilt for what he is doing to my son... I want him to watch as Naruto slowly struggles to breath... to feel the same pain watching as Naruto struggles .. as he cry's and bang his chest jump around just to breath.. to watch as the doctors and nurses rush into the room trying to save his life ...because ...if my Naruto..my son dies..i want him to see it..i want him to regret it and implant that image into his head...'' growled Kakashi.

Itachi perfectly understood what kakashi was trying to say... Naruto was just like a fish when a fish was taken away from the water, it would fight, flip, jump around trying to get back in water just to breath and if it didn't succeed then the fish would slowly stop fighting and die slowly...and like the fish, Naruto needed air just like the fish needed water and if it didn't hurry back into the ocean it would slowly grow cold and never take that sweet breath, it so much fought for.

Itachi looked at kakashi'' ill meet you at the hospital then..ill bring him along...'' Kakashi nodded and got into the car and drove off.

_''Watch Sasuke as you choke in your own guilt while watching Naruto fight for his life once again and all thanks to those tainted hands of yours that only draw out blood and punches instead of love or help...yes little brother..Naruto will be the one and only to change your ways..._


	10. life will fuck you over

_''**what eyes can't see''**_

(at the hospital)

'' you see asthma is an inflammatory disorder of the airways which causes wheezing shortness of breath chest tightness and coughing. So when an asthma attack happens the muscles surrounding his lungs tighten and the air passage swells,limiting the amount of air that passes by causing Naruto to wheeze ''

Iruka looked at Tsunade '' but why has his asthma gotten worse ?''

Tsunade looked through the window into the small room where Naruto was.

'' well..im not sure how the hell the brat got that huge bruise on his back but what I do know is that it must have been heavy by the sudden impact and swelling it caused on his back...you see Naruto ..must have been leaning onto something or who knows what the brat was doing, but the thing is whatever hit him on the spine causing his spine to swell and when the attacks occur the swelling caused some of the muscled to tighten even more and his airway swelled as well leaving Naruto with almost no air to breath..''

Iruka stood up and began pacing the room his hand on his forehead

'' ..what ..might he ..make it through..''? Whispered Iruka looking down at the floor as he stopped in front of Tsunade.

Tsunade didn't dare look at Iruka she didn't want to see the pain in Naruto's parents after what she was about to respond cursing the world for such cruelty.

'' we..don't know..yet..''

( Itachi)

Sasuke cradled his cheek and looked at Itachi shocked, the once pale cheek abused into a harsh dark shade of red.

'' Don't you FUCKING dare say that again Sasuke ..i can't believe your such an asshole like that..

because of you not only is Naruto in the hospital but its his second time in there AFTER THE DAY HE HAD GOTTEN BACK FROM THE HOSPITAL..DO YOU KNOW WHAT THATS DOING TO HIM HOW ITS HURTING HIM ...HOW ITS HURTING HIS FAMILY ...heh.. of course you don't realize it ..you don't know how much his parents value his life how much NARUTO HAS FAUGHT FOR HIS LIFE AND HERE YOU ARE SITTING IN A NICE CAR WITH AIR CONDITIONER KEEPING YOU FROM BREAKING A SWEAT WHILE NARUTO IS IN THE DAM HOSPITAL BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOU DON'T EVEN GIVE A FLYING FUCK...he's there fighting for his life THERE FIGHTING FOR HIS DEAR LIFE TRYING TO BREATH TRYING TO CALM DOWN TRYING NOT TO DAM DIE ..AND YET...you just don't care...how cruel are you? …..only caring about yourself...hurting something so innocent ...one day Sasuke ..and remember this one day you will remember my words the day you regret what life has in store for you...just watch as the world FUCKS YOU OVER JUST LIKE YOU KEEP PUTTING NARUTO'S LIFE IN RISK BECAUSE MR. LITTLE IM SO PERFECT WANTS TO TOY AROUND WITH PEOPLES LIFE'S LIKE THEY ARE TRASH...AND YOU KNOW WHAT SO YOU CAN SEE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE HAHA! YOUR GANNA WATCH THE PERSON YOU HURT SO MUCH SLOWLY DIE AT THE HOSPITAL!''

yelled Itachi his hands gripping the staring wheel as he fumed on, leaving a very shocked Sasuke in the passenger seat looking down on his shoes

'' what do you mean watch him..die'' asked Sasuke still moved from Itachi's words

''lets see how you react watching him''

(blah blah blah at the hospital)

Iruka and Kakashi looked sadly at the window watching as their dear son was in the other side of the room surrounded by lots of equipment and nurses all over the small body. Naruto looked so small on the huge bed and as the bigger, taller body's covered him from their sight.

Iruka gripped on Kakashi's arm tighter and buried his face on his chest. Kakashi looked down at his now crying husband against his chest and embraced Iruka tightly letting both pains soak in shirts and dry in skin...

(they arrive at the hospital)

Sasuke looked around the halls uncaringly watching as patients moved slowly to their destinations, old and young people in wheel chairs and crying family's sitting around the seats next to their love ones rooms, the walls were painted in nothing but white making the place look plain and somehow sick .

Itachi looked around the hallways looking for his old Sensei and Iruka and turned around to see Sasuke staring deeply to a small child around the age of 5 in a small room being rushed on a gurney into another large hallway fallowed by his parents.

Sasuke looked rather sorry but not enough to show in his face. Itachi just looked at his brother and turned back around where he saw two familiar figures gazing at the window with worry grazing over their features.

Kakashi turned to see Itachi coming there way and stood Iruka looked up and stood as well to see another figure walking behind Itachi ...


	11. black beast

_**''what eyes can't see''**_

Itachi stood in front of Kakashi and iruka as they stared back at him.(gulp) ''Kakashi, Iruka...this is my little brother ..Sasuke..'' Itachi stepped aside so they could see the monster that wanted their Naruto.

The monster that hid under his bed and crawled into his skin...but what the monster itself didn't know was that the reason why he bothered the small child and felt the harsh sting in his chest was that..

_...the monster had fallen in love with its prey..._

Iruka clenched and unclenched his fist trying to calm that beast in him. Kakashi in the other hand didn't even look up to see that boy that was endangering his life...

Sasuke looked at Naruto's parent's not meeting his eyes or even daring to speak and couldn't help but smirk.

Itachi scowled at his brother and then back at Iruka and kakashi.

'' so..hows Naruto..''? Asked Itachi a bit nervous

Iruka with all his courage looked up at both of the Uchiha's and raised his hand and pointed a finger to the window right beside them to their right.

Sasuke slowly looked at the window afraid to see what was in the other side of the window afraid to see why Naruto's parents had a pained look in their faces. Sasuke's breath hitch a bit and froze unable to twitch at least a finger unable to breath unable to feel or hear his eyes wide in shock to shocked that disabled him from looking away.

Kakashi watched as Sasuke had frozen at the sight and when it seemed he'd never look away he did and looked at the ground.

'' look at him..'' said kakashi making Sasuke look up at him

'' I prefer not-

''I said look at him'' snapped Kakashi his rage no longer holding back.

''I don't wan- Sasuke was interrupted by kakashi forcing him to look at a Beautiful angel dying in the other side of the window. Kakashi held his chin firmly so he couldn't escape from the agonizing view before them. Itachi held his breath watching the small body in the other side of the window. Iruka broke into another sob watching Sasuke's and Itachi's expressions and clutched his shirt as he looked at the other side of the window and in that other side of the window was none-other than Naruto ...the Monsters prey the child in which death threaten to take from their hands and under its veil.

**( before we enter into Naruto's scene put this song :Sad romance by ji pyeongkeyon)**

The small room was spinning and whirling with nurses and doctors rushing in and out equipment going in and out of the room, panic feeding the atmosphere.

Tsunade's hand was pressed on Naruto's small chest while he leaned his body on hers, his chest rose and fell uneasily and rapidly, wheezing escaped his lips, eyes closed tightly his fingers clutching the sheets of the bed while Tsunade talked to him to ease up the pain

'' I know t hurts Naruto..stay with me it will all be over soon'' sooth Tsunade

Naruto wheezed as he felt the muscles tighten over his lung causing it to be harder to breath. Small tears escaped his closed eyes, mouth wide opened wishing to take a sweet intake of relieving air.

Tsunade watched as the small blond tried to relax but the muscles in his chest would tighten more and the wheezing was becoming unbearable to ignore. It was becoming worser and worser the minute. If this continued then that would mean..

Suddenly Naruto opened his eyes wide making Tsunade gasp as his fingers tighten on the sheets making his knuckles white as the bone. His chest stayed still, life selfishly taking the air away from needed lungs. Naruto didn't wheeze because even if he tried to he couldn't his lungs betraying him. Tsunade watched as Naruto's sky blue eyes were wide in panick her hand pressing tighter on his chest feeling as the muscles managed to finally squeeze the air out of his lungs and stayed that way no longer letting at least a small portion of air in .

Tsunade began calling for help everything slowing down in Tsunade's vision. Watching as the nurses began running, The cardiac monitor alerting and beeping as Naruto's heart rate began to beat faster and faster. Naruto's eyes began to close slowly feeling sleepiness overtaking him it felt so great and peaceful he could hear lots of yelling and crying and monitors beeping loudly but to his ears it felt like it was slowly fading letting the sweet relaxing feeling settle in his body the beeping sound slowly leaving his ears.

Tsunade couldn't help but shake the small body that limply fell on the bed with small thud. Her eyes wide in panic tears forming and shook the body harder watching as those beautiful blue irises began to roll back slowly as though watching the sky leave the light

'' Naruto ! No no NO NO NARUTO! Yelled Tsunade

another doctor came in and a life-mask was placed over his mouth the monitor yelling alarming as if screaming to the world something was being taken away.

Nurses ran around the room checking the monitors rushing towards the body getting ready to place the AED over his small chest

'**' 1 2 3 ''** and the AED shook into Naruto's chest

'' **1 2 3''** and once again it shook against the small body

while in the other side of the window

'' _the monster watched as his prey was being taken by the black beast(death)_

_and of course as selfish as the black beast was it smiled and knew how lucky to have such a beautiful soul being taken away by his own grasps._

_Iruka fell against Kakashi's chest sending them both on their knees Iruka clutching his shirt as he cried for Naruto, Itachi was pressed against the wall with a hand over his chest._

_And Sasuke who was rushing into the room with the same agonizing pain in his chest wanting to take its pray back but time was taking its toll _

_(beep) (beep) ….(beep) …..(beep)...(beep) …..._


	12. i sasuke Uchiha

_**'' What eyes can't see''**_

_Bu- thump..bu-thump...bu-thump...bu-thump...bu- thump …..._

_it was fade but it was there...the body was still warm..his skin was as beautiful as always, those sky blue eyes were closed punishing the worlds from its beauty the Monitor beeped out alarming half of the world. The monitor kept beeping until the monitors screen showed a lifeless line going across._

_''then did I actually see the value of life,... something that a small beautiful and frail body did...that's what Naruto taught me ...to handle and take care of precious things that I really cared about and I Sasuke Uchiha fell in love with the boy.. sitting over by the window when he was five ..with the boy that I had beaten almost to death...the boy I blinded and even scared him ..triggering his asthma...the boy that was laying in front of me..the boy that both of his parents were crying for...and yet he told me he didn't hate me despite the things I have done to him..._

_that was who I fell in love with_

_...Naruto Uzumaki..._

_I could see the doctors standing over the tiny body Tsunade had him in her arms burying her head into Naruto's chest ...she was crying...the doctors around her looked down at them sadly...the sky was crying outside of the window...and his parents were crying beside the bed holding his tiny limp hand...My brother was in the other side of the room still ...but he was looking down at the ground like if there was nothing interesting in the world anymore but the ground...i however felt terrible...i actually loved him...how do I know that now?... because the moment I saw it all and when the line crossed the monitor did I finally realize that I loved him..but you see they weren't crying because Naruto was dead no..contrary they were crying out of relief because the moment the lifeless line showed on the monitor screen did it leave ALL of us shocked. But! before we could breath another intake of air did the monitor show that Naruto had jumped back to life!_

…_...bu-thump...bu-thump...bu-thump..bu-thump BU-THUMP_

_and that's when we all saw as the tiny blond's chest was rising and falling the monitor had stopped alarming the world and showed in the screen as his heart had jumped back to life...and even though he was panting uneasily...the sweet intake of breath was heard …_

_'' Life had chose to Give Naruto an Opportunity to live again something that wasn't always given..''_

_'' I Sasuke Uchiha love Naruto Uzumaki ..that boy who was alive and breathing in the bed...that boy ...that boy ..Naruto Uzumaki ..._


	13. coward

''_**What eyes can't see''**_

The room was quiet and peaceful only light breathing was heard in the room. Light in which bounced off the walls giving the small body a heavenly glow. A light shadow stood over the small body caressing Naruto's cheek and gently fingers began tracing over familiar features , feeling the soft warm skin underneath _his_ fingers and slowly brushed his fingers on _his _lips wishing he could do much more then just feel.

The figure smiled and leaned into the small body until his lips were only a few centimeters away from soft plum ones, the figure inhaled the sweet innocent aura that was Naruto and closed his eyes his features giving away the desire and agony that he was desperately begging to do.

Itachi stood up quickly before revealing Kakashi in the door as he poked his head in and looked at Itachi with a bit of curiosity sparkling in those eyes.

'' oh..Itachi...how is he?

Itachi turned away and looked back down at Naruto '' he's fine ...just checking up on him ...after all it was all my fault''

'' hm...tell me Itachi..how do you feel for him..?'' asked kakashi looking over his son's sleeping form.

Itachi looked up at Kakashi a bit shocked and clenched his fingers .

''…..i ..just...(clears throat) ..im just trying to protect him as you asked me too..''

''but Sasuke isn't here right now ''

''…...

'' I see''

''well ..im leaving now kakashi '' Itachi walked towards the door quickly before kakashi could question him more and shut the door behind him.

_(Itachi's thoughts)_

_''..what am I saying...of course I..kinda feel for the little blond...what the hell is wrong with me?...i only meet him for like a few hours and im already..feeling this way..what the hell! it doesn't make any sense...but..i can't deny that I care for him ..not like a brother or a friend ...something more dearest.. I ..think..shit...i think im in love with him..._

_(_slides down on the door while touching his forehead)

…_.ill try harder to protect him NOTHING IS STOPPING ME NOW''_

'' from now on Sasuke will protect Naruto...'' announced Kakashi

Itachi frowned and looked at kakashi and iruka wide-eyed

'' Kakashi..wha-

''don't worry I already talked to him when you had left the hospital to go home and rest

(flashback)

''exactly ..what do you want with Naruto...what do you want from him?''

Sasuke looked at kakashi and back down at the table his eyes holding guilt .

'' honestly...i don't now..i just-

'' I saw everything you did to him...those kiss marks ..you left him ...and the way you (kakashi closes his eyes) the way ..you-

Sasuke placed his head on his hands and looked at kakashi ready to tell him much more than he should know.

'' I..im sorry I do this to him ..im sorry I almost made him lose his life..that I blinded him, tortured him , beat him, yelled at him, scared him, ..played around with him..like that I was just really confused and-

''that doesn't give you the reason to do that to him-

'' yes I did...(bows head down) ..yes I did...when I had first seen him...it was ...just ..something there something warm and exciting electrifying in me rushing into my veins..and when I saw his eyes ..it was as if …

'' could you possibly ..love Naruto …?''

Sasuke turned to kakashi and stood up from were he was sitting at and looked at the floor as he talked to kakashi..

what are you talking about...im a .male and so is he ..i could never love-

''don't you dare say that..im in love and married to Iruka...believe me Sasuke, love finds its way no matter with who or what gender..love doesn't care ..fate is fate and nothing stops love no matter what race, color, gender..it doesn't matter …...Love FINDS its way ''

Sasuke looked down at the ground and clenched his fingers..'' yes..your right..''

Kakashi looked at Sasuke and sign

'' then how about this...how about YOU take care of Naruto...YOU protect him

Sasuke looked up automatically at kakashi

'' wait ..but I ..what are you saying..how am I suppose to protect him..from myself?

Kakashi smirked '' exactly...you are protecting Naruto from your self ..but there's much more than protecting him...Naruto..will also protect you..

Sasuke frowned and just when he was about to question him, Kakashi smiled and looked at him

'' heh..that boy has a gift to change even the ugliest person in the whole world...(looks directly at Sasuke) ...he will change your ways..that's what you need ...he will be the one''

Kakashi stood up and walked towards the door leaving a stunned Sasuke starring down at the ground processing words in which were deeply sinking over his skin and heart.

'' one more question again ….do you love Naruto?''

Kakashi faced the door as Sasuke faced the wall both facing away from each other. Sasuke closed his eyes and finally spit

'' never..''

Kakashi smiled _'' heh..we'll see about that...your betraying your own feelings...coward..''_

(end of flashback)

Kakashi looked at Itachi's raged gaze

'' you can also watch out ..im not fully trusting Sasuke with Naruto but...im sure Naruto will be alright now...''

_''sense the two Uchiha siblings decided to fall in love with the same person..heh.. how interesting..''_


	14. losing life

_**''what eyes can't see"**_

_(at the hospital)_

_(Naruto's point of view)_

_'' I am so cold ...my fingers feel funny and numb ..and I can't feel my toes...im so cold...where are the sheets?...my body is trembling ….and I can't seem to open my eyes...whats the point?...im so cold...goosebumps dominate my skin... I can feel something...warm above me...im laying down on a cold white bed ….and... I can feel eyes on me...i can feel and smell them above me as they breath ...i can smell their breath as they breath on me...someone ...is hovering over me...and I know who it is...he's touching me gently ...his fingers roaming my skin with such a gentle touch...that it makes my skin prickle at the feeling …..and you know what...i know who it is...but ...im not telling you ...ill make your imagination go wild ..here guess ...why?because ...he's right here above me..and I can feel something warm and soft on my lips..._

_(Tsunade)_

''he's resting right now ..his body needs it ..in a few days he'll be able to go home with you and Iruka ...but be patient his body is still recovering ...i mean what boy goes through a lot just moving here .. his first day of school...he ended up in here for a month ...and when he goes back to school ..the brat comes right back..you have to do something Kakashi ..because if you don't who knows what will happen next...''

Tsunade stared at the man before her..he looked ..broken along with Iruka ...the fact that the boy was still on the hospital bed wasn't helping at all...

Kakashi stood up and looked at Tsunade , his expression looked helpless, broken, tired, pained ...it was all there

'' it wont happen again...i'm sure of it ...but ..every time he wakes up ..he wont open his eyes..why?..''

Kakashi closed his eyes for a moment and found himself staring back at Tsunade..she also looked the same ..she was tired ..she was tired as hell to see that the little brat was somehow giving up..

'' when will he recover his eye sight?..''

Tsunade looked at Kakashi

''were not sure just yet but if everything turns out better than we think he might recover his sight a lot sooner than 7 months...its all up to him...''

Kakashi placed his hands his face and rubbed out of frustration

''thank you Tsunade for all your help...im sure Naruto won't give up ..he's just going though a lot ..but he will be alright and he will recover his sight you just wait my boy doesn't give up he's stronger than that ''

said Kakashi and turned to the door why?... Because Kakashi was sure someone was listening to the conversation...

( few days later)

''why won't you just open your eyes already''?...asked in irritating voice

'' whats the point ...i still wont be able to see'' Naruto replied

'' Hn...but we can see you .''

Naruto turned his head slightly

'' Itachi can you help me up''?

Itachi didn't waste time and was right next to Naruto helping him sit up

Sasuke scoffed '' why didn't you ask me''

Naruto smiled '' because im sure you'd laugh and say ''do it yourself dobe''

Sasuke glared at Naruto and rolled his eyes.

'' foolish little brother you just don't know how others feel but yourself ''

''Hn''

Naruto shook his head

_'' how the heck did I end up with two Uchiha siblings protecting me and from what? From one of the Uchiha's himself..its kinda stupid...''_

Sasuke looked at Naruto for a minute and turned away

''Naruto ...about your sight. Are you ever going to be able to see..?."

Naruto flinched a little at the question knowing very well both the Uchiha's saw his reaction and squirmed under the pressure

Itachi smirked a bit

_'' man what the hell ...aagghh I think im sexually frustrated right now..and Naruto is the one causing it right now...''_

Sasuke smirked _''hn...he looks straight up delectable...dam it!'_

Naruto broke the silence

'' I will recover my eye sight..i just don't really know when ..but im sure its less than a year ''

'' but ...im scared...what if I don't get my eyes sight back ….what if im stuck like this forev-

''dobe..your such a baka of course you'll get it back.-

Sasuke stopped and glared at the floor

_'' what the hell am i saying sense when do I try to encourage people..when?''_

''how long has it been sense you lost your sight ''? asked Itachi smirking at his brother

Naruto frowned a little '' its been ...a month and 3 weeks...i think''

Itachi stayed quiet and looked at Naruto . '' I see''

Sasuke lost his train of thought as he looked at Itachi looking at Naruto longingly .

Naruto squirmed a little more and then after 2 weeks of not opening his eyes whatsoever he slowly opened them

Sasuke was too lost in in fury as he watched Itachi looking at Naruto _that way_ to even notice that the little blond finally opened his beautiful blue eyes .

( Iruka and kakashi at home)

'' its time for dinner Kaka-...

the door to Naruto's room was opened to reveal kakashi sitting on the bed staring...staring at the cold walls ..they were lifeless with no meaning whatsoever ...white, pale,hard...nothing but a white wall and Kakashi was staring at it...

Iruka remained quiet and peeked a little longer watching his every move..but he didn't do anything he just stayed there for the longest . The thing was...

''Kakashi was hurting''

and because he himself couldn't do anything he remained there .Just when Iruka was about to leave him alone Kakashi stood up slowly and walked across the room and began looking at Naruto's achievements and pictures of them together laughing smiling the moment frozen by a single camera and thanks to that he could pretend to go back to that time when blue eyes saw, lips smiled, happiness bursting, it was all there . Iruka smiled a bit as Kakashi began to chuckle a little remembering those memory's a behind a frozen moment and when he was done with that picture he went to the other. Laughing , smiling as he looked about. But he knew that..it wasn't like that anymore..things weren't always going to be the same.

_''and because of that Naruto was losing the beauty of life"_


	15. i hate you because i love you

_**''what eyes cant see"**_

_Sasuke point of view_

_''how the hell was it possible...how the hell can you love someone... just knowing them in such a short period of time..how? Hell..what the fuck was I thinking ha! Of course im not in love with him!...look doesn't matter!i don't love him come on!...of course I don't love that stupid piece of trash..right?_

Sasuke crumbled the picture in his hand

_'' of course not! Stupid dobe why the hell would I fall in love with such a stupid thing in the world never!in fact I hate him..."_

_(Itachi)_

_how the hell does kakashi expect me to leave Naruto alone with Sasuke ..really am I hearing wrong or has Kakashi gone mad...why the fuck would he leave Sasuke to take care of him despite all the fucked up things he has done to him ...Hell NO! Fuck all that Sasuke ain't cut out to do this ..he wont get near him at all! Ill make sure of it...plus Sasuke ..he's so different to Naruto ...Sasuke is just another person that thinks with hatred nothing more but himself...no..Naruto is mine ..he might not understand it but ..i like Naruto...love?...that isn't possible ..i barely know him ...plus ...i don't believe in love on first sight...no ..never have and never will but he is mine!_

(Naruto)

_dam...i want to leave already...how long do I have to keep staring at these white walls they drive me crazy!_

_(sigh) I wanna go home ..im tired of ..being sent to the hospital by the same guy geez what's his problem..._

_Sasuke...he scares me ...even though im sure he won't do anything ..he always glares at me..gives me the shoulder ...nothing but cold glances...its like im a nuisance to him...am I ? ...if that's the case I don't need him staying around me for pity or because he's being forced too...no...i don't I don't need those type of people arou-...what am I saying?...i don't hate him..not mad...its more like...i feel pity for him despite im the one in the hospital..but ..he''s so cold..he always has a face that reads nothing but boredom and hatred ...something he holds yet hides even though he suppresses it he shows it with such violence...i should be the one that feels sorry for him...he has no..hope..no love no life...then why am I scared of him?...i should help him...but who am I to talk I think im looking the same way he is..."_

_(Sasuke)_

_''do I hate him?...dam it! (_slams fist on desk)

_course I do..what else would I feel ...for something like that ...i hate him I hate him I hate him I hate hate hate him! Is his Father stupid or something …he just gave me the advantage to destroy him like everyone else ..he's just another pile of trash something easily thrown away...fucking dobe...that little bitch has been making me feel all these weird thing I dare not to speak of.._(places hand on head )

(chuckle)

_I wont use violence on him ..for the fucking fact that it keeps getting me into more mess...i know a better way ...i think ill start by acting nice just to get something much better from him_

_something I might enjoy..._

_I hate him..i ha...Naruto...i think I..._

_(Itachi)_

_''mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine._

_No one elses no ones! I don't care if I have to do things just to keep what is mine_

_''mine."_

_(Naruto)_

_why have I given up? That's not me..im someone else..i Uzumaki Naruto do not give up I don't ...im not like that maby things will only get harder but I wont give up ill only get stronger no matter how many times I fall ill get right back up ..because if I don't ill never forgive myself later in the end ...no matter my condition I will help Sasuke and Itachi...wait Itachi?...no he's kind hearted..he's nice and ….he's different ..Itachi doesn't need help..he needs something else...i just dont know what.._

_(Sasuke)_

_I hate him ..i hate Naruto ''I"_

_(Itachi)_

_he's mine ''mine'' ''will''_

_(both)_

_''never''_

_(Naruto)_

_''love you''_

_(present)_

(Naruto p.o.v)

_'' was it just me ..or was the world out there to destroy my being to make me perish. My body would betray me and when I needed it the most it failed and crumbled to pieces too weak to run or give air to my lungs to weak and useless against such cruelty too much to blind what I couldn't see. But ...i just couldn't give up something even the state of my mind couldn't understand it just wasn't in option. The fact that many hurt you physically or mentally was another thing that many called life..and with that made life seem cruel and cold but what many didn't understand was the fact that "you" made it seem that way. I Naruto Uzumaki didn't hate or hold hateful thoughts or feelings in my heart even if they blinded me or almost caused me to die . Only then do I hear my own heartbeat fighting and pushing life back, something I wanted something I would not call cruel. Life to me was beautiful even at your worst moments why? for the simple fact that my body still fought for me my family sat and cried for me , those who had done this to me sat and regretted for me but I ...No I didn't regret anything nothing at all I was who I am and the simple fact that life had not chosen me to die just yet made me see what eyes couldn't see_

_'' life was beautiful''_

_''and I Naruto Uzumaki can see it''_

_**(Sasuke)**_

Sasuke stared at the picture and clenched his other fist on his shirt not only was he hurting but the the picture itself told you so much about a 3-4 year old child sitting by a window staring ...blue eyes...

'_' Naruto''_

another burst of hurt and a sharp pain to complete the unusual emotion .''_its too much!''_

Sasuke glared at his fist and with a swift movement threw everything on his desk to the floor filling the air with the sound of broken glass pieces and papers fluttering around the room punching the walls with full anger and grabbed a frame and threw it down on the floor with full force staring as it , glass pieces bouncing off the floor into tinier pieces . Sasuke breath in and out loudly trying to calm himself down but the longer he stared at the frame with his parents both looking back at him made it seem like trying to make a rock talk.

'' _it was all you ...you made me this way ...i hate both of you I hate you I hate me I hate my own brother I hate this world and what I absolutely hate is this feeling on my chest when I see him...i..hate him...yes of course I hate him I hate everything about him I hate those beautiful blue eyes I hate his smile I hate the way he makes me feel I hate him so much and I hate hate hate HATE that he make me love him so much..._

Itachi closed his eyes ..he could hear Sasuke down stairs breaking glass and making a fuss cussing and punching walls ... and looked up at the same frame Sasuke broke with such hatred

'' it was all you... you made _us _this way...we hate you both so much we wish we killed you instead of a fucking plain crash .

(Sasuke)

_'' is it just me or is the world out there to fight against me to make life fuck me over a thousand times. My cold heart was betraying me making me feel all these emotions I've never felt before making me weak against such kindness and simple gentle touches. You see I gave up so may times and im still here losing what I cant have. The state of my mind understands and comprehends the simple words '' I give up'' And the fact that many hurt you physically and mentally was something I called life something so fucked up and cruel and I saw it that way ._

_I Sasuke Uchiha hold hateful thoughts and feelings towards many. If they were to hurt me in any way I'd make sure they were dead the next day. Only then do I hear my heart pounding on my chest like fists forcing life into me something I didn't want something so meaningless something I call fucked up. Life to me was cruel and stupid especially at your happiest moments if there were any..why?for the simple fact that my body fought for something stupid and meaningless that the memory of my parents were still here and that life hadn't chosen to take this worthless intake of air from me ..yes I regretted nothing but living and I couldn't see_

_'' what eyes can see''_

_''life was meaningless''_

_and I Sasuke Uchiha can't see it._


	16. slipping away

_**'' What eyes can't see''**_

_**(Naruto)**_

_I wasn't so sure,_

_but I knew there was something_

_wrong with my sight_

_I really wanted to see_

_would I ever?_

_be able to see again?_

_im tired of looking at black_

_its frightening_

_no light_

_not even a speck_

_I wake up every morning and before_

_I open my eyes_

_I get exited thinking_

_''if I open my eyes ...will I see''_

_sadly I don't_

_and I begin to wonder_

_doubt_

_it brings me great pain_

_will I be able to see?_

_Well.._

_will I?_

_I know_

_im losing hope_

…

_and then I think_

_''no I will never in my life see again''_

_**(finally out of the freaking hospital!)**_

Tsunade gritted her teeth

'' stupid brat..i better not see you in the hospital again! You hear me!''

Naruto laughed at Tsunade

''I won't''

Iruka turned to Tsunade '' thank you so much Tsunade for all your help and hard work''

Tsunade smiled '' sure thing Take care'' she said patting the car.

Both nodded and finally after a (freaking) long time at the hospital headed home.

_**(home)**_

Naruto stood in his room quietly . It felt cold and lifeless ...Naruto slowly rubbed his arm as the chilly air seem to attack him. Iruka burst into the room with a few things that were given to him at the hospital '' you alright?'' he as the small form didn't move in inch.

'' Iruka...its cold in here

''oh let me turn on the-

''I wish I could see...wish I could open my eyes one day and see the sky's above me ..yet I can't''

Iruka remained quiet his heart clenched as he listened to his son's words

'' Naruto don't give up watch you will-

'' Don't...Don't you dare say I will...I've lost all hope ...don't ...(tears up) ..i will never be able to see in my life again..so don't lie to me! ...I'm tired of everyone feeling pity ..I DON'T NEED IT!

'' leave...please leave''

Iruka quietly began to cry and straighten up so his voice wouldn't sound muffled ''ok'' Iruka slowly walked to the door and turned to Naruto and watched as Naruto began to search for his bed Iruka turned back around and shut the door . Iruka could feel the tears making their way down to his cheeks. His body shook as he tried to keep himself from crying but the pain was unbearable

_'' he gave up..(sniffles) my son has gave up..''_

_( when Kakashi gets home)_

Kakashi was wide eyes watching as iruka cried to him in his bedroom telling him that Naruto had given up .Kakashi looked down at Iruka and keeled down '' shh.. no he hasn't ...No son of mine gives up watch ..he's just upset ..right?...

Kakashi turned and rushed out the door towards Naruto's banging the door open making the little blond flinch in his sleep and woke instantly. Kakashi rushed towards Naruto's bed and harshly threw the covers off of the small body making Naruto whimper .

'' NARUTO!'' yelled Kakashi grabbing him tightly by his shoulders shaking him. Naruto was wide awake now.

'' WHATS WRONG WITH YOU ..TELLING YOUR FATHER YOU'VE GAVE UP AND ON TOP OF THAT TELL HIM TO LEAVE WHATS THE MATTER WITH YOU!'' growled Kakashi shaking the small body.

Naruto's eyes were shut tightly and his features seemed unfazed with Kakashi's outburst .

'' nothing is wrong with me...what? can't accept the fact the its THE TRUTH!'' he yelled

Suddenly Naruto jolt as he felt something tingling in his cheek it hurt like hell the sound of skin being slapped bounced off the walls. Naruto's lips parted as he slowly reached to touch his cheek his head remained turned from the slap. Iruka gasped and began making his way towards Naruto when Naruto stopped him

'' Don't touch me '' he whispered his eyes remained shut

'' don't..''

both Kakashi and Iruka's eyes widen . Kakashi turned away from Naruto, afraid he'd start crying himself

'' no son of mine..gives up..'' stated Kakashi clenching his fist

Naruto cradled his cheek feeling the after affect of the harsh slap

'' then...(Naruto turned his head sightly towards Kakashi) ...then I guess im not your son '' he responded. Kakashi turned to his son watching as the print marks of his fingers were perfectly drawn on his soft cheek and felt a great guilt overwhelm his senses. Kakashi turned to the door

'' iruka'' he called. Iruka turned back to Naruto watching as Naruto curled himself on the bed fallowed by a sob, a sob escaped from his mouth and turned to Kakashi watching as the man before him was breaking as much as he was. Iruka closed the door leaving a poor blond cry himself to sleep.

( school)

Kakashi didn't even turn to see Naruto as he stopped right in front of the school dropping him off

'' get out'' he said without a hint of regret in his tone. Naruto finally after a long time opened his eyes revealing beautiful sad blue orbs

Kakashi closed his eyes not wanting to see and listened to Naruto get off the car slowly shutting the door. Kakashi watched him walk away sadly into the school the drove away never realizing or noticing as the blond began to cry silently towards the school building without any help.


	17. i hate you because i love you too

_**(Sasuke)**_

_''I watched as he walked into the school building struggling ..i tried to enjoy watching him struggle _

_when I looked at him _

_he was crying_

_it made my heart clench and my smirk falter completely _

_it was all my fault _

_and _

_..I was aware of it .._

( Itachi)

I was talking to Kisame while we walked to class together when blond hair caught my attention and I turned to see Naruto walking slowly, one hand on the wall and the other in mid air searching while being watched by almost everyone in the hallway. Itachi's eyes widen and approached the small little body '' Na..Naruto ..wha- '' Naruto stepped back ''leave me alone'' he whispered

''bu-

'' NARUTO!'' yelled Sasuke running towards him . Naruto's head snapped and looked around looking for Sasuke

Itachi watched as Naruto's features turned and began to look for Sasuke ''where are you?" he asked

Sasuke came closer '' here'' he said out of breath reaching out for Naruto. Sasuke observed the blond

his eyes looked tired and puffy he also wasn't smiling, and what Sasuke noticed more than anything was the fact that Naruto had a well printed hand on his cheek. Sasuke growled '' who did that?''

Naruto ignored the question. " I need to talk to you" he said feeling as people passed by staring.

'' yeah sure ...where to?'' he mumbled. Naruto rubbed his eye '' some place more private'' he answered Sasuke was confused and so was Itachi.

"alright then"

Sasuke grabbed the tiny hand and walked away leaving a fuming Itachi behind ''_he's mine no one elses''_

_( somewhere private)_

Naruto and Sasuke stood in front of each other quietly neither of them speaking until Naruto spoke firs.

" Sasuke...i don't want you to help me...i don't want you to be forced to do something you don't want to do''

Sasuke stared at Naruto puzzled

'' I don't need your pity nor anyone elses and-

'' wait a minute dobe..what are you talking about I don't feel-

'' stop...stop...just stop...im tired of being a nuisance to everyone ...so do me the favor and pretend im not blind...pretend that I don't even exist...please-

Sasuke growled and grabbed one of his wrist '' what the hell is wrong with you dobe''

Naruto yanked his wrist away '' NOTHING IS WRONG WITH ME ..WHY CAN'T YOU OR MY PARENTS UNDERSTAND ME ! WHY? IS IT THAT HARD TO ACCEPT THE TRUTH THAT I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO SEE AGAIN BECAUSE OF YOU!'' Naruto yelled pointing a finger on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke's eyes widen '' Naruto I-

'' I don't want to hear it ...all I hear from everyone is lies lies LIES! Naruto fell on his knees beginning to quietly cry '' im tired of it ..im tired of it all ...(sniffles) ...it hurts to know that my parents lie to me as well saying ''don't give up and ''no son of mine gives up'' yeah well I did! I gave up! I've disappointed them!''

Sasuke stared down at the blond and keeled down reaching out for Naruto

'' Don't touch me...like I said before I don't need your pity ….( begins to cry louder) ...i hate you ..(hick) ..i really really hate you ..'' he cried reaching out for Sasuke. Sasuke couldn't take it any longer and pressed naruto against his chest '' im sorry ...Naruto..im so sorry '' Naruto continued to sob and began hitting Sasuke on his chest with his little fist .(sob) stupid teme...(hick)..i really hate you …(sob) teme! Teme! Teme! ( sniffles) I love you he shuddered burying his face onto Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke's eyes widen '' y..you what?'' he asked in a whisper

Naruto shook his head " Nothing-

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulders and shook him

'' No say it dobe say it" Naruto opened his eyes revealing Sasuke's favorite blue orbs and shuddered

'' Oh ..you stupid dobe I love you too ...i fucking love you dobe ..'' Sasuke leaned closer to amazing blue eyes

'' you stupid dobe ...i hate you as much as you do for this, i hate you because I love you too'' he whispered leaning closer to finally press his lips onto Naruto's


	18. a sweet moment

"_**what eyes can't see"**_

" _the moment was filled with butterflies and heavy breathing ..but that didn't stop him from invading my lips with such passion it seemed to burn me from the inside out in a really good way. His Hands seemed to touch me hesitantly hovering over my skin making my skin tickle and prickle. My fingers gingerly tangled on his dark black hair and his smell filled my being with a burning sensation waiting to explode out of its trapped misery._

_Forgetting everything . Sasuke pressed me under him kissing any exposed skin as much as possible. Naruto shuddered as these feelings were new to him making it much more exciting. But there was something more..._

_Itachi _

_'' was watching them"_


	19. mine

"_What eyes can't see"_

_(Itachi)_

"_Foolish little brother ..so in the end you got your way with him _

_even after all those things you have done to my Naruto_

_you still got him_

_no..._

_he's mine _

_watch as I slowly take back my blond_

_away from you _

_he is and __will__ be mine"_

_**I know I know too short but ill update tomorrow for sure :) haven't updated for so long **_


	20. in my arms

"_**what eyes can't see"**_

_(Sasuke)_

_I could feel both of our bodies close yet warm and so perfect. I pulled away from the blond, and looked down at him to find myself harden. His blond hair was slightly pulled back, but some still framing his face, his lips were swollen from the desperate sensual kisses. His blue eyes were glazed over from his blindness but lewd otherwise._

_His breaths came in pants and his body shook a little under him. Nervous yet so exited. Leaving him wanting more._

Sasuke hovered over the small body "you like this?" he whispered as he bit and licked Naruto's ear lobe. Naruto shivered and jerked as he felt Sasuke latch back into his neck . Naruto wrapped his arms around his neck and held on tightly as he felt that sweet good sensation of Sasuke's lips on his skin sucking his skin gently yet so wanting.

Naruto opened his blue eyes, knowing very well that even if he opened them, he would still not be able to see ,

but no matter what, he wanted to open his eyes and shivered a little as he felt Sasuke's thumb over his lips.

(italic are thoughts!)

"_how..how was it possible that all this time I wanted him...loved?..n- yes..yes I admit it I love this boy.. he makes me want to hold on to him tightly and not let go ...i know its all my fault that all this is happening to Naruto because of me..but I want to help him ..and I want him to help me...i absolutely love this blond, and im no where near letting him out of my arms. He's mine and Only mine._

**Tuu short ..yeah I know sorry to lazy to continue or maby I might update another chapter:) sorry guys almost got in a fight at school and almost blew up on that bitch lolz!**


	21. crying?

"_**What eyes can't see"**_

Kakashi stared down at his lap mournfully and dejected. Even though his favorite TV show was on, somehow it seemed like the television wasn't even on. He felt so heavyhearted and somehow crestfallen. The day went on like nothing. It felt like, when you forwarding a movie, yet you sit there all day unmoving, not even twitching a finger. Kakashi kept having flashbacks of Naruto's words, the way He slapped him roughly. Kakashi grimaced not wanting to remember the slap...nothing...

"_what happened ..i taught my son not to ever give up..ever..didn't I..One moment he's trying his hardest and then the next he's giving up..why?..Naruto..i don't understand"_

Kakashi looked at Iruka who was busy cooking, waiting For Naruto to come home so they could all eat.

(flashback)

_Kakashi didn't even turn to see Naruto as he stopped right in front of the school dropping him off_

_'' get out'' he said without a hint of regret in his tone. Naruto finally after a long time opened his eyes revealing beautiful sad blue orbs_

_Kakashi closed his eyes not wanting to see and listened to Naruto get off the car slowly shutting the door. Kakashi watched him walk away sadly into the school the drove away._

_(other flashback)_

_Suddenly Naruto jolt as he felt something tingling in his cheek it hurt like hell the sound of skin being slapped bounced off the walls. Naruto's lips parted as he slowly reached to touch his cheek his head remained turned from the slap. Iruka gasped and began making his way towards Naruto when Naruto stopped him_

_'' Don't touch me '' he whispered his eyes remained shut_

_'' don't..''_

_both Kakashi and Iruka's eyes widen . Kakashi turned away from Naruto, afraid he'd start crying himself_

_'' no son of mine..gives up..'' stated Kakashi clenching his fist_

_Naruto cradled his cheek feeling the after affect of the harsh slap_

_'' then...(Naruto turned his head sightly towards Kakashi) ...then I guess im not your son '' he responded. Kakashi turned to his son watching as the print marks of his fingers were perfectly drawn on his soft cheek and felt a great guilt overwhelm his senses. Kakashi turned to the door._

Kakashi suddenly felt something wet on his hand and gently brought his fingers to his cheeks. Only to realize

"he was crying"


	22. Guilt that flows in me

"_**What eyes can't see"**_

"_what was wrong with me?..first I say im going to try my hardest with out giving up, and the next _

_im giving up without hesitating._

_Non of this makes sense _

…

_I really want to see,_

_but .._

_I don't think that will ever happen_

_not today_

_not tomorrow _

"_not ever."_

(Sasuke)

It was peaceful and quiet...personally I thought it was quiet and soothing. For so long denying everything. Makes me wonder why I been lying to myself. Although I still don't get it how In such a short period of time fallen for this dobe. Just having him laying in my arms asleep makes it all better and somehow complete. Something I haven't felt for such a long time. I wonder...if I really deserve Naruto..the guilt still seems to poke my gut when I think about it. Unfair. That same sharp pain that stung me when I blinded him seems to be living in me every single day without failing to do so. Makes me remember everything I've done to him...yet I sit here with him on my arms after all I have done to him.

(flashbacks)

_''get the car!''_

_Sasuke thew the car keys to Nenji and walked towards the small body Sasuke began to panick more as he watched the little blond closing his eyes slowly whimpering here and there as he picked him up._

_'' fuck..we over did it on this time!' Sasuke looked down at Naruto and shook him making Naruto flinch and whimper._

_'' don't fall asleep stay awake were taking you to the hospital''_

a flood of memories seemed to haunt me every night.

_''DAM IT LOOK AT ME!'' yelled Sasuke and grabbed the Naruto's chin roughly to his direction_

_Naruto was trembling and began to cry quietly as his fear was driving him insane._

_Sasuke's eyes widen as he felt guilt wash over his body._

_**sob * ''**I can't*** hick ***I cant because * **hick***be..because*** hick * gulp * sob * **because im blind''.. cried Naruto closing his eyes tightly._

They seemed to taunt me every time I saw Naruto.

_'' what did he ever do to you...wasn't it enough ! He yelled and stood up walking towards Sasuke and slapping him again_

_'' hurting him, tormenting him, for god's sake you even blinded him!''_

Every time I would stare at his eyes knowing very well he couldn't stare back.

_'' what do you mean watch him..die'' asked Sasuke still moved from Itachi's words_

_''lets see how you react watching him''_

Watching him slowly break into smaller pieces.

_''then did I actually see the value of life,... something that a small beautiful and frail body did...that's what Naruto taught me ...to handle and take care of precious things that I really cared about and I Sasuke Uchiha fell in love with the boy.. sitting over by the window when he was five ..with the boy that I had beaten almost to death...the boy I blinded and even scared him ..triggering his asthma...the boy that was laying in front of me..the boy that both of his parents were crying for...and yet he told me he didn't hate me despite the things I have done to him..._

_that was who I fell in love with_

_...Naruto Uzumaki..._

His world darker then the color black itself.

_'' one more question again ….do you love Naruto?''_

_Kakashi faced the door as Sasuke faced the wall, facing away from each other. Sasuke closed his eyes and finally spit_

_'' never..''_

Unfair.

_''how the hell was it possible...how the hell can you love someone... just knowing them in such a short period of time..how? Hell..what the fuck was I thinking ha! Of course im not in love with him!...look doesn't matter!i don't love him come on!...of course I don't love that stupid piece of trash..right?_

_'' of course not! Stupid dobe why the hell would I fall in love with such a stupid __thing__ in the world never!in fact I hate him..."_

So guilty ..and thirst for his forgiveness.

_Sasuke growled and grabbed one of his wrist '' what the hell is wrong with you dobe''_

_Naruto yanked his wrist away '' NOTHING IS WRONG WITH ME ..WHY CAN'T YOU OR MY PARENTS UNDERSTAND ME ! WHY? IS IT THAT HARD TO ACCEPT THE TRUTH THAT I WILL __NEVER__ BE ABLE TO SEE AGAIN BECAUSE OF YOU!'' Naruto yelled pointing a finger on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke's eyes widen '' Naruto_

" will I ever have it..yeah he may be here in my arms sleeping ..but the words that im looking forward to hearing haven't came out of his lips.

"_but ..who said I deserved it who said Naruto would ever forgive me for such horrible acts against him."_


	23. i want you

"_**What eyes can't see"**_

(with Sasuke and Naruto)

Sasuke stared at the blond curiously watching as the small blond sat under him gently touching his eyes. His fingers traced his eye lids ever so gently and opened them. His hands in front of him almost as if he was looking at his hands. Naruto would close them and open as if waiting. Sasuke leaned against him and took in Naruto's scent. Oh how he loved it. Naruto closed his eyes and settled back down against Sasuke.

"Sasuke?.."

Sasuke held him tighter. "hmm?"

Naruto remained silent

Sasuke held on to him tighter, and growled against his ear "I want you" he said biting Naruto's earlobe gently. Naruto shivered. Sasuke licked his exposed skin on his neck then slowly moved to the other side to do the same. Naruto's lip trembled feeling both anxious and exited. "Sa..Sasuke?"

Sasuke continued to nip on his neck and suck gently. Naruto shivered and moaned quietly as he felt Sasuke lick his sensitive spots. Sasuke grabbed Naruto and turned him around and immediately latched himself to Naruto's lips. Naruto gasped giving Sasuke the opportunity to invade his mouth with his tongue and taste Naruto thoroughly, pressed a hand on his back, while the other held his chin in place. Naruto opened his eyes slightly and closed them, placing his arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke swirled his tongue into Naruto's sweet canvas and pressed Himself tighter onto Naruto, in which made the smaller boy moan against his lips.

**Grrr16: muhahahahah hehe theres going to be some sweet action after this. If you want the next chapter beg for it! ^_^ yeah I know I made this chapter soooooo short but if you show me how much you want the next chapter ill update it today! yeah I know..im a bitch* but I need inspiration!**


End file.
